Sun VS Sword
by AniMa17
Summary: Tsurugi Kyousuke and Amemiya Taiyou are about to have the fight of their lives- the fight for a girl's heart!
1. Meet the Troublesome Threesome

Hullo, minna-san! Well, this is my first fanfic, so PLEASE, I beg of you, take it easy on the comments! But I'd really like to know your opinion on whether to continue this fanfic or not (but I think I might end up finishing this anyway hehe), so fire away!

This fanfic is dedicated to my partner-in-crime, Jerrica / Jer-bear. I swear I will whack you with a badminton racket out of love soon. :) That I swear. And I'll even make a contract with Sebastian if I have to (Honestly I'd love to…for different reasons. Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge. Points at Grell. Evil aura appears)!

In case you're wondering who Sebastian and Grell are, you should read or watch Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler. I'm currently making a fanfic there too, called **Topsy Turvy**.

Oh, and don't give me that what-the-hell-this-isn't-even-about-Tsurugi-and-Amemiya look- it **is** about them. I just included my OC here because for the past few days my brain's been stocked up on beautiful yaoi (which dear Jer-bear hates, especially when it involves Gouenji and Shindou mwahahaha)! And I also included Jer-bear's OC (and since this is IE GO!, I shall torture her precious little character with the help of Shindou! Mwahahaha!).

Disclaimer: Had I owned Inazuma Eleven, it would end up being a shoujo. Nyahaha.

* * *

**1: Meet the Troublesome Threesome**

_Prologue- Introducing the main characters of my little show._

Amemiya Taiyou and Tsurugi Kyousuke were never good friends. Ever. Sure, they had only met during one of Tsurugi's visits to the hospital with his childhood and best friend, Mamori Gami, but that was also how she- yes, Mamori is a she **(A/N: And who would've thought Tsurugi would be close friends with a girl?)**- first encountered him. And to Tsurugi, he was a flirty hotshot.

And it just annoyed him to the bone.

It's not like Tsurugi likes Mamori, it's just that he couldn't bear to see Amemiya acting so…aggressive towards his best friend. Amemiya, meanwhile, endlessly sent Mamori hints that he _did_ like her. Mamori, frankly speaking, is naïve towards all these feelings, like a boy. So let me help you sum it all up:

Tsurugi definitely likes Mamori, but he denies this; Amemiya, on several occasions, has tried confessing to Mamori indirectly, but has hypothesized that she doesn't seem to notice; and Mamori- well, Mamori's just really blind to all these things.

* * *

**Tsurugi Kyousuke**

Tall and blue-haired- the first things you would notice about him. When digging deeper, you discover that he has a soft spot for his brother…and maybe also for a certain girl- but let's not get to that yet. It's pretty rare whenever he opens his mouth, but when he does, it's something important and worth the saliva **(A/N: Though none of us still have any idea of what he said during the third ending theme hehe.)**. And then there's his hands-in-pocket thing, which is honestly suiting for the calm-and-cool, almost-like-Sasuke type like him. Should we get to the main idea?

Tsurugi Kyousuke has a nickname, and he hates it **(A/N: No duh. He was fine with it when he was a kiddo, but being called by your first name and nickname are two different things.)**. Okay, that was additional information. Going back let a question toggle your mind first:

Was Tsurugi Kyousuke _capable _of falling in love? Better yet, if he was, who was this person _whom_ he fell in love with?

Of course he wouldn't admit falling in love; the word never existed in his dictionary. He was a guy, after all. Guys don't listen to fairytales all day long and wish for it to come true- they run outside, fight the evil dragon-witch thing and make that fairytale come true **(A/N: He doesn't plan on doing something corny like that; that was just for cheesiness, as I was born with it and not a silver spoon.)**, but not for this stubborn person. Not. A. Chance.

And then there was _her_.

But more on that later. The thing's dedicated to him, so better not get off-topic.

But since you're so into this girl he _probably_ likes, let's sum it all up:

Tsurugi Kyousuke is a tall, navy blue-haired guy who has an older brother and is stubborn when admitting to his feelings for this certain girl whom he likes and who you are yet about to know of.

Pretty short for a summary, huh?

* * *

**Amemiya Taiyou**

Rain. Palace. Sun.

The three meanings of his name.

But disregard the first two; to other people it doesn't make sense either **(A/N: I know it didn't make any sense to me!)**.

He was docile and gentle, just like the sun- except when it wants you to suffer and sweat on an extremely inhumanly hot day- but that thought aside, he was as bright and cheery like that big thing of plasma. His orange hair had been countlessly compared to the star itself, especially because it was orange and spiked all over, like the rays of the sun. His dull blue eyes seemed to compliment it, as if saying that if there was a sun, there'd also be the sky, which are his eyes.

For a person who's been confined to a hospital to probably all his life, he was friendly and easy to talk to. What was surprising about him was that he tended to leave his room and risk his health just to play soccer, and someone like Endou Mamoru would understand that feeling, but even so, Amemiya should really limit and remind himself that he was still a sick dude **(A/N: Either lovesick, or physically sick. Mehehe.)**.

And then, _she_ appeared out of nowhere.

Okay, actually, she went through the door, like all sane people, but give it a break, stop being so literal. Anyway, he was curious as to why she had gone in. And she even shared the same color of hair and eyes with him, though hers they were much darker, but cheerier.

Hold on. Before you begin fantasizing, it was not his sister; he didn't even have one. First of all, you shouldn't wonder who this person is because you are reading about Amemiya Taiyou; second, he was interested in that girl to the point of even surprising himself and her at some times, especially during those moments when he indirectly tells her that he likes her, and only hopes that—

Wait a minute. You're not supposed to be daydreaming; you're supposed to be reading. Dart those eyes back here, will you?

Well, he liked that thought. He also liked pocky. But right now, we will have to gather our thoughts and jot it all down as one:

Amemiya Taiyou resembled a sun and is a really nice guy and has never left hospital grounds due to being admitted for as long as he could remember, and he also likes the same person as Tsurugi does.

Funny how neither boy knew about it.

* * *

**Mamori Gami **

This is where the girl of everyone's rambling thoughts comes in. Since you don't really know much about her, let's take the time to dedicate the rest of the chapter to her.

Just so you know, her name is derived from 'mamorigami'- A Japanese translation for guardian angel, which definitely suited her personality, and you will know more about it soon.

For casual clothing, she wore a blue tee with white on the collar, hem and sides; on top of that was a violet sleeveless turtleneck jacket which has hand pockets and the collar part is white. Gami leaves her jacket unzipped just above the chest area. She wears matching violet knee-length pants, and white canvas shoes with violet and blue laces. She tops this all off with blue fingerless gloves, which she only removes when playing a match or for more obvious reasons **(A/N: Because we all know that it would be really weird if she bathed with her gloves on, duh.)**.

She loved soccer just as much as the two boys mentioned earlier did. Although her mother was more into badminton and volleyball, and was even good at painting, Gami was more talented with her feet, to which her first father praised her with, and taught her how to play soccer.

Because she had seen her parents fighting before, she had grown to dislike it, insisting that it was "going to end up badly, and heart-breaking". When playing or watching soccer matches, she even disliked the way Mannouzaka **(A/N: Yes, she was watching the game.)** treated Raimon, only sparing her best friend (a.k.a. Tsurugi Kyousuke, who is also her childhood friend) mainly because he was a Seed. Frankly speaking, she disliked fights and dirty tactics, and even the word 'hate', which explains why she preferred using 'dislike' rather than 'hate'.

Mamori Gami had learned many things either purposely or accidentally at a young age. She had learned that although her father had left them, he still cared, and was often the one who picked her up from school and took her out on weekends while mom worked or spent time with her new husband, who also loved Gami as much as he loved his wife; because of this, she found it hard to believe others when they tell her that a person doesn't always come back, even if they had promised that they would- and that was just one of life's lessons. Another is that because her father still cared and didn't turn his back on her crying and upset self then, she learned to follow her father's examples, and so she couldn't bear to turn her back on someone in need or walk out on unsolved problems.

And then there was this funny way of how her new dad showed his love for his mom, who responded quite similarly. Because of this, Gami had grown up to naïve and indirect with her feelings, somewhat like guys; her first friends were boys as well **(A/N: Yep, the Tsurugi brothers.)**, so all the more would she be like that. Quite ironic, really; she was the girl yet she was the one who didn't- or rather wouldn't- show any signs of negative feelings towards others when girls are usually the ones who show hurt or discomfort directly.

She inherited the wild fuzz of orange hair and dark blue eyes from her mother, while she smiled just like her biological father (her mom had remarried after she and her dad- who happened to be my other OC's brother; my other OC is also Kazemaru's cousin- divorced when she was 5.).

Now that I've purposely overloaded your Inazuma Eleven GO!-loving mind, why don't we summarize Gami's "mini-bio"?

Mamori Gami's name means guardian angel and she has a personality like one. She learns quickly and when she sees the good in it, she follows. She was practically always around boys, so she also expresses or doesn't negative feelings indirectly.

And for the final summarization, I will repeat what I just typed earlier:

Tsurugi definitely likes Mamori, but he denies this; Amemiya, on several occasions, has tried confessing to Mamori indirectly, but has hypothesized that she doesn't seem to notice; and Mamori- well, she's just really blind to all these things.

And this is where their story began.

* * *

Okay, that last part was kinda serious and suspenseful and stuff…

Also, I've showed you how I'll be portraying the trio in the series in the following chapters to come so you wouldn't be flaming me that much, but if it helps, I'll try to keep them authentic.

Jer-bear, I need to know O-chan's casual wear; the ones I showed to you were just ideas, and I'm depending on your imagination (or what's left of it after I bonk your head), so hurry up and IMAGINE!

Was the chapter horrible? Good? Long? Short? Retarded? Review all you want, and I'll read all of them! :)

Til next time!

-AniMa


	2. Taiyou's Surprise

Chapter two! And only uploaded because the first chapter had never begun the real story of what really happened between the trio, after all, I just said you'd meet them. :D

Jer-bear, hurry up with O-chan's casual design, because I'll be asking for it soon- unless you like the one I showed you. :P

Since the story would seem less interesting if i uploaded weekly now, I will update you with the next three chapters as quickly as possible, and then if the going is good, I will update weekly every now and then. So enjoy as much as you can!

Just so you guys know, Mamo-chan's birthday is on April 3. :D But I do not plan to make a birthday special since her birthday already passed.

Reviewing is awesome! For those who did it, thanks and yay! You're awesome!

Disclaimer: You do realize that the only thing that belongs to me is Mamo-chan and Sokudone, right?

* * *

**2: Taiyou's Surprise**

_What if I sent a package to an unsuspecting character?_**  
**

He wasn't expecting anything exciting, really. Matsukaze Tenma would come to the hospital once in a while, and even before Tenma met him, he only came to the sickbay because he kept stalking that blue-haired guy go in there with that cute girl.

Much to his surprise though, that cute girl came a-knocking in his room one afternoon.

"Today's your super, duper, ultra mega lucky day, uh," A voice from outside Taiyou's room said. "Ame…Amemiya Taiyou-kun!" From inside, Taiyou asked. "Why's that?"

"Well, because you get to go out of your room for the rest of the day, and, you get to go around Inazuma town with _me_!" Her jolly voice replied. Taiyou laughed, much to Gami's surprise. "What's the big deal about getting to go around town with _you_?" At this, Gami felt hurt, but she barged in the room, this time, much to Taiyou's surprise. "Not much, really. Suke-chan told me I should exaggerate that last part for that lucky person's sake." Gami's eyes widened as she scanned Taiyou's face; Taiyou was doing the same to her as well. "Hey, check it out," Gami stepped closer, her hand reaching out. Taiyou raised an eyebrow in response. "You've…you've got orange hair like I do!" At this point, she started playing with Taiyou's hair, laughing like a child while Taiyou examined her face. _'What's up with orange hair? I thought it was trending 'cause of Harry Potter.'_

"Amemiya-kun, let's go out!" The latter was taken aback; he blushed as the words rang in his head. "W-What? We just met and we barely know each other, and you want to _go out_?" Gami gasped in horror as she realized what she had said. "Well, I didn't mean go out as in start dating or something," she scratched the back of her head, attempting to explain. "I mean go out as in have fresh air around Inazuma town!" She went for a closer inspection on his face. "You weren't actually _thinking_ or even _wanting_ to go out with me, right?" Taiyou blushed once more. "N-No!"

"Shame," Gami got his wheelchair and motioned for him to sit on, to which he declined, surprising her a second time when he stood up on his own. "I wanted the opposite of what you didn't." Taiyou now looked like a red-faced sun. "Y-You were?" Gami stuck out her tongue playfully. "Of course not! I'm not girl enough to show my feelings directly to people, 'specially those I just met." Taiyou led her out of his hospital room, looking left and right before taking her hand and going out the door, much to Gami's curiosity **(A/N: Unknown to her, though, she was actually blushing as both of them seemed to like each other's company more and more, but I think it's because he held her hand oh, so suddenly. :P)**. _'Not girl enough', huh,_' Taiyou thought as they left the hospital building. _'Then I'll just let it out of you soon.' _As they left the hospital, Kyousuke looked out of his brother's hospital room's window, and let out a choked yelp. Something like a yelp, anyway.

"Is that...Tenshi-chan and a hospital patient?"

"What's wrong with that, Kyousuke?" Yuuichi laughed at his brother's expression. "She _did_ say she was going to make someone's day."

* * *

Gami first led her new friend around her neighborhood, and introduced a curious Taiyou to her relatives, one of whom had suggested that he stay for dinner, to which both youngsters declined quickly. "You sure?" Sokudone eyed both of them suspiciously. "Yes, but thanks very much, Megamino-san." Taiyou bowed deeply. "And besides, I still have to show him the new pocky place back at the plaza! So I might be a little late for dinner, Done-san, but-"

"And who's going to get you home?" Kazemaru walked in behind his female cousin; Taiyou bowed respectfully and Gami answered confidently. "I'll be fine on my own, Kazemaru-san, trust me. If it makes you feel any better, I'll try to get home as early as I possibly can." Kazemaru changed his gaze from Gami to Taiyou back and forth, making both Taiyou and Gami curious as to what he was thinking until Sokudone elbowed him in the ribs and hissed at him to lay off the two. The adults both bid them a good time, and Gami and Taiyou proceeded to the plaza. "What was that all about?" Taiyou asked her, his tone sounding so innocent. Gami scratched the back of her neck. "Honestly, I just think he's being overprotective about me since I'm his first indirect niece, but don't let it get to you. You're a new face, and they were probably expecting Suke-chan."

"'Suke-chan'?"

"My best friend. His full name's Tsurugi Kyousuke."

"'His'?"

"Okay, when are you going to stop repeating what I just said?" Gami cocked her head to one side and stopped in their tracks, just near their destination. Taiyou laughed in response. "Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry; I was just being curious." Gami snorted, but continued walking. "More like being nosy." Taiyou laughed, and ruffled her hair unexpectedly; Gami reddened, but hoped her hair could do a good job at covering her face.

"Alright," Gami huffed with pride in her tone, now facing a small shop with a few people inside. "Here we are!" She beamed at Taiyou. "I'm not coming in there unless I have assurance that they've got pocky," He looked away. Gami scoffed, and grabbed his wrist with both her hands. "Come on." She dragged him, subconsciously making her grip firmer on Taiyou's wrist the more he resisted, which was accidentally on purpose as Taiyou wanted her to hold his hand for some reason.

The thought of it made him blush furiously, so he looked like a red-faced sun impersonator.

"Tenshi-chan! Good to see you again," A small, pudgy man by the counter greeted Gami happily. Gami grinned back and dragged Taiyou full-force so he could be in line with her. _'Tenshi-chan? That's her name?'_ He glanced from Gami to the pudgy man that made him think of Tweedledee and Tweedledum. _'He could be a long-lost triplet,'_ He smirked to himself. "You too, Yushi-san. How's the business? Still doing well without me?" Yushi/Tweedledum/Tweedledee snorted. "My precious employee, even if it's working for only less than four hours, I am struggling miserably without you." Taiyou turned green at the statement; now he looked like a carrot upside-down. _'Is this old geezer making a move on her? Dear Kami, someone help that man!'_ Apparently, Gami noticed the change of color and quickly changed the subject. "Sorry 'bout that, Taiyou-kun, Yushi-san's pretty…uh, how do I put it…flirty? And he also knows Done-san, so I think he would never change." She whispered to him. Taiyou noticed the small distance between them, and instinctively stepped back, but immediately regretted it. _'Gah, I could have just taken her then and there…but then again, it's too early.'_ Gami noticed it as well and turned slightly pink for the second time in a day, and she was not used to this. "I seriously doubt that. I think he's a pedophile. Is that why you quit your job?" Gami risked a glance back at her ex-boss and back at Taiyou and let out a muffled giggle, and nodded her head. "Now, let's not worry about Yushi-san, you should taste their weird pocky. It's like Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans in biscuit form."

"They don't have earwax or vomit or something like that, do they?" Taiyou braced himself for the worst. Gami stopped and put a thoughtful finger to her chin. "I don't really know, but they have whale blubber and orange, if it makes you feel any sicker." **(A/N: Eeto…Taiyou's a big fan of Harry Potter and so is Gami-chan? :D)**

"I'm a hospital patient; I now find it normal to be sick."

Gami grinned playfully and led him to the table of samples while she checked the prices of varying bag sizes filled with konpeito, as she knew Tsurugi Yuuichi would love the colorful urchin-shaped candy **(A/N: Everyone says it's star-shaped, but I tell you, my eyes come from owls. THEY LOOK LIKE URCHINS.)** as a surprise when she'd visit him again with Tsurugi Kyousuke soon. A continuous poke led her back to the present. "Tenshi-chan, I don't want to bother you or something- but I'm already doing it anyway so never mind what I just said- but I'd really like it if we left now because Tweedletriplet's been eyeing you in a pedophilic way." Gami felt a shiver run down her spine, sympathizing with Erza Scarlet whenever she would see- no, sense- Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki from at least a thousand yards away. "Yeah, but first," She ran to the counter and placed money while showing Yushi three boxes of pocky in her gloved hand, somewhat like saying mentally, _'I got three boxes of pocky and there's the money! I even added a tip so please stop staring at me like that!'_ Yushi shook his head though. "Take back your money, Tenshi-chan," Gami looked confused and so did Taiyou, who had walked up to her in case the limbed ball would surprise attack his companion. "You've worked very hard, and I am very grateful. So the products you will purchase here will be discounted- for employees only. And also, give my regards to Megamino-kun!" Gami bowed awkwardly, forcing Taiyou to bow as well and they both immediately left the shop vicinity **(A/N: What about the money? I mean, if that was me, I'd take it. :D)**. "First, he starts staring at you hungrily, and then he talks about you as if you've just saved his life." Gami and Taiyou found a bench to sit on, and Gami handed him one of the pocky boxes she bought while she opened another and pocketed a third. "Don't get fooled. He's only doing that because there were customers, and you- say, he never really paid any attention to you, did he?" Taiyou shook his head. "Thank Kami he didn't; I'd have barfed at his face right then and there if he did." Gami's eyes widened. "You wouldn't…" Taiyou smirked. "Oh, I would. I definitely would." Gami let out a laugh and bit onto a chocolate-flavored pocky- she just didn't like the exotic ones her old boss sold at the shop.

Then, out of the corner of the street they were facing, Gami saw two familiar people.

It was her soccer Captain and her favorite teammate, Shindou Takuto and Mizugameza Okinaru **(A/N: Yup, Jer-bear's OC, like I promised to her- wait, no I didn't- to you, I mean, that I would introduce to the story! Jer-bear, I'm gonna make a love triangle between Okinaru, Shindou and Kirino. And there will be YAOI. Mwahahaha. Ahem, going back…)** running. Well, not anymore, seeing that their Captain had managed to catch up with the stammering girl. "Tell me!" He demanded, making his grip firm on her forearm.

Taiyou and Gami simultaneously got a pocky stick and chewed in unison, eyes glued to the scene across the road.

The sea green-eyed girl shook her head, tears threatening to come out, though the spectators- Gami and Taiyou- weren't sure if it was from the pain of Shindou's firm grip or the things she was about to say after that. Shindou, on the other hand, wasn't being himself, since he was angry- like Hulk-is-about-to-come-out-of-him angry- at Okinaru, and most especially Okinaru, who was never involved in their Captain's affairs except when he offered to help with her stammering habit, and she love-sickly accepted until after a few days, she began skipping both soccer practice and the anti-stammering lessons. "Okina-"

"It's because that I like you that I can't focus on anything, and I know I've already been a heavier burden now more than before, so I'm sorry!" She yelled at him, tears escaping her beautiful eyes, and without knowing it, Shindou had loosened his grip on her, and Okinaru took this to her advantage and sprinted away from him as fast as her soccer-playing legs could take her.

"Whoa," Gami and Taiyou gaped in unison once more, dropping a few sticks of pocky. "Go after her, Captain!" Gami cheered on, waving her box wildly. Taiyou just stared.

And as if Shindou could hear his teammate's shout among the car beeps and pedestrian and passerby voices and mostly, his own thoughts, he darted after the brunette, disappearing behind a group of tourists and a couple of speeding cars.

Gami smiled triumphantly to herself. "Kinda cute, huh?" Taiyou smirked in response. "Yeah, it is, but…" His voice trailed off, and Gami stopped, pocky a few inches from her half-open mouth. "But…?" Taiyou stood up, pocketed his box of pocky, wiped the crumbs off his patient clothes and prepared to run. "It would be cuter if that was us, and I'd say what the girl said, and you'd do what your Captain did." And then, he ran to the corner of the street, faster than his own heartbeat which had sped up from indirectly telling Gami that he liked her. Gami, on the other hand, remained seated, pocky stick still not even close to her mouth; the pocky stick was released from her once strong grasp, and landed on the cement ground the same way all pocky sticks would. Gami had felt a familiar sensation in her cheeks- no, not her cheeks anymore. It was her whole face now, and it was red. "…T-T-Taiyou…likes me?" **(A/N: Whoops! I guess she's not so blind after all…)**

Gami had quickly spotted Taiyou crouched on the same corner that he ran to, courtesy of his bright, fiery hair. "Found ya," She mused. "Now come on," She grabbed his elbow and ushered him up gently, and Taiyou simply grinned at her, despite the presence of two pocky sticks in his mouth. "It's getting late, and I promised Kazemaru-san I'd try to come home early. Plus, we have one last place to pass by- it's a shortcut I take from school to my place." Taiyou nodded, but remained quiet, much to Gami's curiosity.

* * *

As they walked towards the hospital- via Inazuma Steel plaza **(A/N: I have an imagination, and I'm simply stating that maybe you have to pass the IS plaza to get to the hospital or something. :D)**- Gami bluntly asked Taiyou with a thoughtful finger on her chin. "You didn't mean what you said back there, did you?"

"Which one?"

"Um, that part about Captain and O-chan...and that it would be cuter if..." Taiyou laughed like a really happy man **(A/N: And I tell you, I bet he is nyahahaha.)**, but answered his friend's question. "'Course not." Gami's eyes flashed an unreadable expression, but they reverted back to being jolly peepers. "Why not? I mean- why'd you say it then?" Taiyou gave her a cute close-eyed smile, which made Gami tilt her head to one side. _'That's not going to answer my question…'_

"To play around with you. And even maybe get to know-" He coughed, trying to hide the awkward things he was going to say, but to no avail. "-your feelings-" Gami looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "Towards me." Then Taiyou, hating the awkward silence that was bound to happen, added truthfully, "Besides, I'm not a girl who expresses her feelings directly. 'Specially to those I just met."

He winked mischievously at her, knowing that it was Gami who said that. Well, almost like it.

Gami let out a laugh. "You got me back there."

"I know. I'm that good."

"At being an escape artist, yes."

"Well, I mean, being able to shake you up like that."

"...Yeah, I guess so."

Taiyou laughed at her replaying that part in his mind, and Gami blushed with embarrassment, but ended up laughing herself.

She waved goodbye to him as soon as she had gone outside the hospital building, and Taiyou waved back at her from his room **(A/N: How'd she know which room was it from outside?)**. As she walked left, the path that would take her home, familiar music coming from her phone alerted her: Tsurugi Kyousuke had sent her a text message-

'_Who's your new friend?'_

Gami giggled, sliding out the hidden keypad and typed her reply. Meanwhile, in Taiyou's room, Nurse Fuyuka had entered to check on his temperature. "Who was your partner-in-crime today, Amemiya-kun?" Taiyou flinched at the question, realizing that Nurse Fuyuka would eventually have- and had- discovered his disappearance since he was gone out long, but he gave her a cheeky smile and answered-

"Someone surprising."

* * *

Yay! Chapter 2's finished after making you wait for so long! Actually, I'm not so sure about that, but never mind!

Questions about the chappie? Mamo-chan? Length of chapter? Anything? PM me, and I'll make sure to answer as best as I can.

Oh, and Mamo-chan's message alert tone- being an animefreak- is Orenji from ToraDora!, and her ringtone is Newsong by Tacica. No wonder she takes a long time- as long as 1:30 minutes- to pick up the phone; she's actually listening to the shortened versions! :D

PS, I think people who love writing stories and updating them all share the same habit of updating somewhere between late night and early morning- it's 1 AM here, but still alive! Now please don't forget to do every readers' tradition:

Review!

-AniMa


	3. Gami's Blindness

Whoop! Chapter 3 now uploaded! Yay! *claps hands, dances like a monkey, drinks water, pretends to be drunk, clears throat* Anyway,

Here, we're going to talk about how _blind_ my dear OC is, and how much I want to slap the reality into her, just as much as I want to whack Jer-bear with a badminton racket soon. :) Love you, Jer-bear!

Ironic really- if I uploaded this chappie right away without listening to your questions and whatnot, then it's useless. But hey! I said PM me a chapter ago, so never mind, problem solved, sorry for the inconvenience. :D

Your reviews are awesome. And I love all of you so much I want to marry you right now- only problem is there'd be too many rings on my one ring finger. Hehe.

Disclaimer: If I owned Inazuma Eleven you'll never see Tsurugi or Kazemaru ever again. Mwahahaha.

* * *

**3: Gami's Blindness**

_I like it how one of my characters plays the idiot really well._

The next few days were the same old, same old for Mamori Gami- soccer practice in the morning, school activities till afternoon, soccer practice again in the late afternoon, visiting Tsurugi Yuiichi and Amemiya Taiyou **(A/N: Without Tsurugi Kyousuke, of course. Nyahahaha.)** in the hospital after training, and then going home at Kazemaru Ichirouta's apartment where she and her aunt, Megamino Sokudone, currently lived in.

As Kyousuke and Gami entered hospital grounds, they saw orange fuzz running full-speed towards them. "Tenshi-chaaaaaan!" Amemiya Taiyou yelled, waving his arms wildly as if attempting to fly. Gami flashed him a smile. _'Oh dear Ka-' _ Taiyou had tackle-hugged her, and what was more, he was bear-hugging her. Gami flushed a light pink as he literally lifted her off her feet, slowly taking her farther from Tsurugi, who had looked away with an unreadable expression. "E-Eeto, Taiyou-kun, I can't breathe," She managed to gasp out. "Oh! Sorry about that. I was just really happy to see you again." He let go but placed his hands on the orange-head's shoulders **(A/N: See? I told you he was happy!)**. Gami beamed at him with a little of pink on her cheeks, but her expression faded the instant she realized that Tsurugi had entered the building himself. "Taiyou-kun, I have to go, but I'll visit you in your room later. Ja ne!" She sprinted after Tsurugi, with a curious Taiyou tilting his head to the right side until a nonexistent light bulb popped out his left ear as he realized why the blue-haired guy left quickly.

"Well, well, well. This is interesting."

Tsurugi Yuuichi greeted the duo who entered, at the same time interested as to the state between them was different from the usual everyday behavior- Kyousuke was rather in a rush when he entered, almost as if he wanted to shake Gami off his trail; Gami, at the same time, was exasperated that Kyousuke had been ignoring her ever since the walk up to his brother's room. The blue-eyed girl noticed the curiosity in Yuuichi's eyes and dismissed it. "Ichi-chan, I have to make a phone call, so I'll be ahead now," Yuuichi, though, protested. "But you just came here! How could you leave me at such an early time?" Now filled with guilt and confusion herself, Gami waved goodbye and left, taking out her phone. _'One, Taiyou-kun's so happy-go-lucky today, especially when he saw me coming; two, Suke-chan's sort of- no, really, probably, superbly- mad at me and I don't even know why; three, I can't believe I just lied to Ichi-chan…but I _can _make a phone call, and that wouldn't be lying! But then, who should I call?' _Sitting on a bench while scrolling through her list of contacts, she decided to call Mizugameza Okinaru. _"Moshi moshi,"_

"O-chaaaan! I missed youuuuu,"

"_Um, Gami-chan, we had practice together just half an hour ago."_

"But…But…I still miss you!"

"_That's, um, great to hear…?"_

"…So how's it going with you and Captain? I saw you confess to him a few days ago,"

"_You…what? I-I mean…what?"_

Gami giggled in her seat, putting a considerate finger on her chin. "Maybe I should start a conference call, hn? I'll include Captain too! And probably everyone else in the team."

"_Wait, no, no, no, no, no! You shouldn't…"_

"Because…?" By now, Gami had left the corridor to visit Amemiya Taiyou as promised.

"_Well, um, because he's the captain, duh! So…he's always busy,"_

"Lies! He's never too busy for you."

"_You're assuming things; we're not even dating-"_

"Yet. You're 'not even dating yet'. Is that what you were trying to tell me, because you should really start now?"

The orange-head was now steps away from the sun-head's room. _"Gami-chan…"_

"Yeeees?"

"_You're seriously…"_

"Yeeees?"

"_Insane. I'm hanging up now; I've got to eat early if I don't want to die from Natsumi-nee's cooking."_

"Meanie!" Gami stuck out her tongue to nobody in particular. "I wuv you though! Goodbye~!" She heard the other line hang up, and she realized that she had already arrived a few words ago. "Who's the meanie? I can't believe I've just been insulted by someone who stated they loved me! And then there's goodbye? What kind of insolence is this?" An all-too-familiar voice laughed playfully on the other side of the wall. "I wasn't referring to you, Taiyou-kun," Gami entered while laughing as well. "I was on the phone with O-chan."

"That same girl with brown hair and blue headband who confessed to your captain a few days back?"

Gami nodded; Taiyou made an 'oh' gesture with his mouth, also nodding. "By the way," Taiyou's voice snapped Gami's attention back to him as she sat on a chair beside his bed. "You're here early. I was expecting you to come later than now. What happened between you and the blue-haired brothers?" Gami sighed, dropping her arms and her chin on the sun-head's bed. "I really don't know. I told Ichi-chan that I was going to go ahead because I realized he noticed the tension going on around me and Suke-chan, and I'm just a family friend, so I decided to come here instead." Taiyou ruffled her hair with a sympathetic look. "It must have been depressing, huh?"

She felt the recurring warmth spread across her face again, but nonetheless nodded; this boy knew how to keep her at bay.

* * *

"So," Yuuichi stretched his arms, giving his brother a heavenly smile that leaked out poison. "You mind telling me what happened between you and Tenshi-chan?" Kyousuke gulped in fear; his brother was fond of their orange-haired friend, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't, but sometimes things go out of hand. "Well?" Yuuichi tilted his head to one side, his poisonous smile still taped to his face **(A/N: I swear I can hear fangirls storming towards him right now.)**. Kyousuke heaved a big sigh and sat down on a stool, defeated. "Why don't you tell me from the very start," Yuuichi's eyes softened; Kyousuke was his brother after all- he needed someone other than Tenshi-chan to be by his side. "And by 'start', I mean when-you-stormed-off-and-left-Gami-all-by-herself-"

"She wasn't all by herself; she was with that same hospital patient we saw a few days earlier!"

"Kyousuke," Yuuichi patted his brother's back and urged him to sit down with a calm tone. "What's the matter?" The younger brother sat back down on the stool. "Her new friend…he's…he's…"

"He's…?"

"A flirt. He's a flirt. He's a filthy flirt who can't seem to take his eyes or hands off her."

"And this seems to get on your nerves because…?"

"It doesn't," Kyousuke faced his brother with pleading eyes. "I swear it doesn't. I'm glad that she has an admirer and stuff-"

"Because it's a good sign that you like the right girl?" Yuuichi teased him. Kyousuke changed the pleading look to a bewildered one, paired with a pink face **(A/N: Ohoho, somebody's keeping a secret~!)**. "No! I mean," He cleared his throat and Yuuichi offered him to finish his explanation. "I'm glad he likes her, but the way he shows it…it's…it's really…"

"Look, Kyousuke, if I can remember the only thing that contrasts Tenshi-chan from other ordinary girls is the fact that she's thickheaded. And if a guy indirectly tells her he likes her, she gives an amnesia victim a good run for his money." The younger blue-haired Tsurugi chuckled at the thought; there was once a time when they were younger and one of their neighbor's son- probably the same age or a year older- had endlessly complimented her and always started with 'I love your…', and only Kyousuke and his older brother knew that he was trying to say that he liked her, though all Gami did was say thanks and give him her angelic smile, but never said anything else besides that. "Yeah," Kyousuke looked up at the ceiling with a bright smile **(A/N: Whoa. Shocking.)**. "I hope she's still the same old, blind Tenshi-chan." Yuuichi smiled at his own brother, his thoughts the source of the action. _'Why? Will you confess to her directly?'_

* * *

"Maybe you should apologize," Taiyou shrugged. Gami looked at him from her laying position on the sofa. "What if he isn't there anymore?" Taiyou scoffed with a smile. "Tenshi-chan, if there's one thing I know about your blue-haired Suke-chan is the fact that he- well, I'm sure it's obvious." Gami cocked her head to one side, completely clueless. "What is?" Taiyou sat up, one hand supporting his weight, and faced her with a baffled look. "T-Tenshi-chan…can't you see?" Gami's expression was more confused and she shook her head. Taiyou dropped himself down, groaning in defeat. "My, my, aren't you blind?" Gami left her mouth open. "W-What?" Taiyou got off his bed and ushered his orange-haired friend out his room. "My friend, you need to sense people's feelings towards other people; otherwise, you'll never know the reason why they're that way," He closed the door on her with hesitation, and fell to the floor, legs crossed, arms on his knees, back to his door, and his face upset. "And I might just not be able to tell you who really likes you a lot if you're that naïve." He said to himself.

* * *

'_You haven't gone home on your own, have you?'_ Gami stared at the text message for an eternity. What did Taiyou mean about sensing feelings? How was she supposed to do that? Kyousuke is always calm and collected- except for the time when Raimon was against Mannouzaka and a few other times- so why did she have to bother? He wasn't some preppy girl who talked about feelings all day long, because they both agreed on the fact that feelings are a boring topic. Anyway, the blue-eyed girl had already replied an eternity ago, but ever since her little chat with Taiyou, she wasn't sure how to make of it.

'_Nope. I always wait for you to walk me home, don't I? :] Suke-chan, buy me some pocky!'_

"No." Gami sighed contentedly. "Oh, fine." As they reached her doorstep, Kazemaru opened the door and locked the two teens in a tight embrace. "Tenshi-chaaaaan! I thought something happened to you! Tsurugi-kun, thank you very much for saving my niece. Please, have dinner with us." Sokudone came up behind him, and hit him with the butt of her most prized-butcher knife **(A/N: She still hasn't gotten over them, Jer-bear! :-bd)**, scolding, "You dummy, just because she wasn't here ten minutes ago doesn't mean you have to be hysterical about it." Then she turned to face the two uncomfortable people. "Tsurugi-kun, join us for dinner- for the sake of not having the house flooded by an overly-dramatic uncle." Tsurugi obliged, and during the meal, he only engaged in conversation once in a while, answering to the two adults' questions and sometimes chatted with Gami, and rarely asked. Gami smiled at him.

'_There's nothing interesting going on with Suke-chan, Taiyou-kun. He's the same old, stoic, calm and militaristic Tsurugi Kyousuke I know.'_

Back at the hospital, Amemiya Taiyou sneezed- right on time as Nurse Fuyuka came to check on his temperature. "My Kami, you're down with the colds again!"

* * *

Okay, I'm so so so so so so sorry. I don't think this has anything to do with the chapter title, and I suck- and I'm blaming you, Jer-bear. You said I wasn't off-topic! Dude, I think I am! Stupid writer's block. Imma get you out of my left ear soon! Please flame me right now. Boil me, eat me, make my flesh rot, and all those other things that Yuzu-kun from Danshi-ing Girl said as some self-punishment. I'm expecting flames for this chapter, and I won't bite you, I'll bite Jer-bear for every flame. :D

-AniMa


	4. The Complimenting Relationship

Hello there, awesome readers of the anime-loving world! Say konnichiwa to chapter 4!

Your reviews? One word- numerous. Haha, I'm not kidding (actually, maybe since there's only a few readers and reviews, I am, but you guys will grow in number soon), you're awesome, Jer-bear isn't. Lolololol I'm kidding, Jer-bear; I wuv you so much that I don't forget to bring my badminton racket with me.

Disclaimer? Are you still flaming me for the previous chapter? Well, lucky for you, I can't own Inazuma Eleven! :(

* * *

**4: The Complimenting Relationship**

_So how did the two most opposite people become the closest of best friends?_

They were best friends- childhood friends at that too. They were inseparable…okay, maybe if they were put together with duct tape or superglue, they would literally be inseparable- but by inseparable **(A/N: You're giving me quite the tongue twister for repeating that word.)**, we mean their bonds; their friendship. Even though they had a mile-long list full of differences, it was nothing but a petty matter to them. Though they were complete opposites- from the hair to the gender **(A/N: Yes, I live a double-life as Captain Obvious.)**- they complimented each other perfectly, hence the chapter title.

After playing a bit of soccer by the riverbank, the duo took a break when Mamori Gami brought up the topic.

"Ne, Suke-chan," The berrytop looked up from her _Danshi-ing Girl!_ manga to see if he was even paying attention to her **(A/N: Oh my Kami when was the last time that he's ever ignored you, dear? Oh wait…that was a Chappie ago…)** He grunted; that was good enough. "You remember that hissatsu technique we devised just because we thought it could beat Fire Tornado?" Tsurugi Kyousuke looked at her, the grass almost hitting his eyes as he turned his head, and then back at the clouds like Shikamaru would do. "Yeah," He finally answered; Kyousuke heard her release her breath which she had subconsciously held just awaiting his answer. "What about it?" Gami closed her book and shoved it in her half-open Kipling. "Do you remember the first time we played soccer together; the three of us?" Again, Kyousuke didn't know where this was going, but was too relaxed to be irked right now. "Yes, Tenshi-chan, I remember." Gami sighed longingly. "Why are you doing that?" He sat up, seriously bothered with it. Gami spun to his direction, a small, sad smile on her face. "I miss those days; I really, really miss them."

_A new family had just moved into their neighborhood, and young five-year-old Tsurugi Kyousuke, just as curious as his then ten-year-old brother, Yuuichi, decided to pay their new neighbor a visit. At least it wouldn't hurt to say hello, be hospitable and/or make a new friend._

"_Kyousuke," Tsurugi Yuuichi called his brother's attention; he quickly darted his head to Yuuichi's voice. "I'll be right back to get the ball; you kicked it too far and now it's in the water." Before Kyousuke knew it, he and Yuuichi had gone the opposite ways; the elder one going to fetch the ball while the younger brother went out to make new friends with the new girl._

_She had already put on that cute smile even before he had arrived at their lawn._

"_Hello," She greeted him cheekily, her soccer ball now abandoned. "H-Hi," He replied shyly; in the movies and on TV, it was always, _always_, difficult to talk to girls without upsetting them or something. But this one was different. "My name's Mamori Gami." She held out her short, pudgy hand for him to shake, which he did meekly. "I'm Tsurugi Kyousuke. It's nice to meet you." Despite just meeting and obliging to follow proper etiquette, Kyousuke couldn't help asking about that annoying thing that had got him interested about Gami in the first place. "Why are you wearing that really super big hat?" **(A/N: As big as Marcy's in the What Was Missing episode, actually.)** Gami blinked a few times before her grin faded. "Promise you won't make funna me?" Kyousuke nodded sincerely. She took off the wide brimmed hat that hid her short, spiky orange hair and bowed down her head in embarrassment. "You look good with that hair," Gami looked up at him, surprise painted all over her once-embarrassed face. "S-Sorry?"_

"_I said you look good with that hair. Your blue eyes make you even prettier with orange."_

_Tears coming out of her eyes, she probably flung herself on poor, caught-off-guard Kyousuke. "Y-You're the f-first one t-to l-like my hair," She sobbed happily into his shoulder. "I'm s-s-so h-happy!" Shortly after Gami released a still-surprised Kyousuke, Tsurugi Yuuichi came up behind them holding a soaked soccer ball. "Hello there, Kawaii-chan," He smiled at Gami; Kyousuke had noted that his nii-san also liked the blue and orange combo that Gami bore. He even called her cute__** (A/N: Technically, he called her kawaii-chan, but it's still has the same meaning anyway.)**__! "My name is Tsurugi Yuuichi. I'm Kyousuke's older brother." Gami smiled proudly this time and re-introduced herself again. "Would you like to come over at our house, Gami-chan?" Yuuichi suggested after seeing that the young girl's parents were too busy to even pay attention to their child; he didn't want her to be ignored by her own parents, where was the love in that? The young girl's blue eyes sparkled with glee. "Just wait here, Tsurugi-san," She said excitedly. "I'll go ask my parents first!" And just like that, she dashed into her family's house while the two blue-haired brothers waited for her return._

"_That's great, Tenshi-chan," The young girl's orange-haired mother said to the curtains she was hanging. "Since you have nothing to do here, you may go, but you have to ask your father as well." Her mother may not have seen it, but Gami nodded eagerly before exiting the room towards another. "Otoosan, okaasan is going to scold you for designing the dining room without her." Her tall father laughed before giving her a wink. "This'll be our secret, okay, sweetie?" Gami nodded; right now she was willing to do anything if it meant being allowed to go to her friends' house. "What is it, Tenshi-chan?" The blonde man kneeled to her level. "May I go to my friends' house today?" She asked, still grinning from ear to ear. Her father rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb- a habit that Gami had somewhat copied from him. "Alright. What are their names?" Proud to memorize them, she stated the siblings' names. "Tsurugi Yuchi and Tsurugi Kyousuke." __**(A/N: She said Yuuichi's name wrong, mainly because she was still 5, so be nice, especially you, Yuuichi fangirls.)**__ "Okay," Her father stood up, ready to work on the dining room again. "Have fun, Tenshi-chan!"_

* * *

"_Okaasan, we brought a visitor today; she's our new neighbor!" Kyousuke ran inside the house ahead of the other two, who were walking at a more relaxed pace. "Would you like something to eat, Gami-chan?" Yuuichi politely asked her; after all, being the host, he had to be hospitable. "Sure, thank you," She replied, skipping towards the house where Kyousuke-_

"-Ate all the cookies! All of them," Gami punched her best friend on the shoulder. "That was unfair, I was the guest!" She pouted further; Kyousuke laughed and pulled her closer to him. "Yeah, but when we visited you the day after that, _you_ ate all the biscuits that were meant to be for _us_ and _us_ alone." Gami thought for a moment before answering. "Have some sympathy for lady vengeance; all she wanted was justice!" **(A/N: Sympathy for Lady Vengeance is actually a Korean film; I saw Sympathy for Mr. Vengeance only from the Vengeance Trilogy.)** Kyousuke rolled his eyes. "Since when have you been all about Korea?" Gami thought with her well-known thinking pose **(A/N: Which you should know by now.)**. "We watched it together, silly! When I was sick and it was my turn to visit you two." She answered, confident that she got it right this time. Kyousuke chuckled, and Gami wondered why. "Remember the jinx?" He smiled- a smile that was hiding something really mischievous- at her. Gami grinned; she _definitely_ remembered.

"_Thanks for sparing some of your time for her, dears. If you have anything to ask, just call this number, okay?" Gami's orange-haired mother handed the two boys a small business card with her husband's name and phone number on it. That day, the Tsurugi brothers' girl best friend was sick with fever; her temperature wasn't too high, but that didn't exempt the fact that she was still sick. Obediently, the two blue-haired brothers nodded and bid Mamori Gami's parents farewell._

"_Ne, Tenshi-chaaaan," Kyousuke peeked- with difficulty, thanks to his small stature- at the sick girl from the back of the couch. Gami blinked as a sign of curiosity. "Wanna watch sumpin?" The blue-eyed girl pulled the covers down to reveal a small smile._

_In the end, they were forced to watch some boring- according to the two 6-year-olds- violent movie on KBS World, but both Gami and Kyousuke had fallen asleep even before the _really_ gory parts began, much to the relief of 11-year-old Yuuichi, who switched the TV off and tucked his beloved brother on the other end of the big couch that the sick Gami slept on. Hopefully, he wouldn't be infected since it was just yesterday when he and his brother, uncontrollably coughing, were under the care of self-proclaimed Nurse Gami, who even sneaked out of bed hours after her curfew to call their parents and asked if they were recovering already._

"Actually, it's not really a jinx," Kyousuke rested his arms on his knees as Gami hugged hers **(A/N: Aw, man! I liked it when Kyousuke one-arm-hugged her better.)**. "Because…?" Gami questioned his statement; that jinx had existed for almost eight years, so how could it be a lie? "Just because nii-san and I get sick doesn't mean you have to forget about your own well-being and nurse us back to health. You getting sick wasn't our fault; it was your-"

"Well if you two weren't so sickly and so fond of getting me so worried-"

"We didn't want you to worry, dummy; you're just really so-"

That was another best friend thing they had; they couldn't help but interrupt each other, but though you'd never really understand what they said, they both did. I'm not saying that they could read each other's minds- because if they could, Kyousuke's going to embarrass his self in front of her- they've known each other, their secrets, played together, celebrated each other's birthdays, playfully argued, walked each other home and shared sad, happy and unforgettable moments since age five; what did they not know about each other?

_Gami's family was in town when the incident with Yuuichi happened. With nobody to cry to or be comforted by, Kyousuke could only resort to his pillow, soaking it wet every night, having puffy red eyes in the morning, and not being able to forgive himself for what had happened- for what _he_ had done- to his brother. Although the Mamori family returned days after, Kyousuke could not bring himself to see his best friend again even if she was the only one he had and the only one who could comfort him._

"Suke-chan," Gami's tone was serious and she emitted some sort of negative energy, Kyousuke could tell. "What is it?" Gami felt tears forming in her eyes already. "I'm sorry," She started. "I'm sorry for not being there when it happened," She wiped the first fallen tear. "I'm sorry because I haven't done anything to comfort you," Kami, she didn't like crying; once you started, it was hard to stop. "I'm- _hic_- sorry-_ hic_- that-"

"Shut it," Kyousuke wasn't going to listen to her ranting about what happened six years ago; he had a happy girl best friend, not a resentful one. "I'm not going to listen to you…I'm not even going to buy you pocky if you cry another tear." He hugged her so tightly, despite not even hugging the berrytop back whenever she tackle-hugs him. _'This will be the last time I'm ever hugging a person,' _He thought; he did have a reputation to uphold, remember? **(A/N: Or maybe he's just not really a big fan of hugging anyone but his brother and probably- excuse me! Back to the story!)** "Suke-chan, I'm serio-"

"No, you're not. How can you be serious when you're calling me by my nickname? Look," Gami's crying had gradually stopped, and Kyousuke released her from his hug. "Was there ever a time that I lashed out at you because you weren't there when nii-san was hospitalized and I was in need of you?" Gami stared at him, while he stared back at her with gentle eyes. Then she smiled that same cute smile she put on when they first met. "No," Returning back to her happy state, she tackle hugged a displeased Kyousuke to the ground, relieved of the guilt that she had been carrying for the last six years.

Truly, Kyousuke was one of a kind, and Gami was definitely a rare find. Though they had a mile-long list of differences, it was nothing but a petty matter to the two complete opposites.

* * *

Finally! Jer-beaaaaar~~~! Happy? Because I'm not going to spoil you the drafts anymoreeee! :))

Well! Sorry for taking a long time, minna-san…my writer's block…my laziness…er, my writer's block was preventing me from progressing further. Hehe.

You shall review because you love Taiyou. You will review because you love Kyousuke. You must review because I beg you to. :3

-AniMa


	5. The Orangey, Orangey Orange

Originally, the title was 'the orangey, orangey orange', but then when I was digging through all my papers, I saw 'orenji no taiyou' at the bottom of a paper, and I was wondering how Kyousuke would react to this. :D While making this part, I am currently listening to the song by Gackt and HYDE. Fooey! Found out that _Orenji no Taiyou_ is more of a friendship song; by the way, it's from _Moon Child_, a 2003 Japanese movie that I haven't seen yet. Well anyway, in this Chappie, _Orenji no Taiyou_ will mean something more like Taiyou's friendship with Gami or yeah. But it won't be the title, though, unless you want me to make it so. :D

Disclaimer! If I owned Inazuma Eleven it wouldn't be as awesome and have a lot of cute guys in it as it is now. :)

* * *

**5: The Orangey, Orangey Orange**

_I wonder what happened to that package I sent to that unsuspecting character._

Taiyou's friendship with Gami is purely, obviously, not-on-purposely, coincidentally opposite to Tsurugi's with Gami- they'd known each other for a short time, both were jolly people, they both liked pocky, had the same hair and eye colors **(A/N: Gami pays attention to even the littlest details!)**, and he hugs!

If only you knew how bitter it made a certain someone feel, much to the naivety of one, and to the smugness of another.

Right after the match between Arakumo Gakuen and Raimon, Gami knew full well why Taiyou was given such title. Applauding him with a huge grin on her face, she approached him, only to stop short before running right after when he fell on the ground, exhausted. "Taiyou-kun," She gasped, and Taiyou smiled faintly at her when he felt the familiar fiery orange locks brush his nose. "You!" He grinned weakly at her as Tenma brushed past and left them alone **(A/B: In the Desert Stadium, it's hot…so is Tsurugi's head! :D)**. "I never got your name…well, I got Tenshi-chan though." The irrelevance of his statement to the situation only infuriated a worried Gami more. "Mamori Gami. I've got something to say, Taiyou-kun," Taiyou let her continue as she cleared her throat.

"YOU IDIOT, WHY'D YOU GET OUT OF BED AND RISK YOUR WHOLE LIFE TRYING TO PLAY SOCCER WHEN YOU KNOW YOUR LIFE IS STANDING ON THE LINE?!"

Trying to undeafen **(A/N: I'm sorry, I have my own dictionary, so if you don't understand, PM me! :3)** himself, Taiyou answered, "I'm sorry, Gami, but are you always yelling at people's ears for doing the best and stupidest things of their lives?" The female orangehead relaxed a bit. "I'm sorry, but I'd like to call it being so worried that I wouldn't forgive myself if anything horrible ever happened to you." There was an even bigger grin on Taiyou's face hearing that. "That's considerate of you…not to mention cute."

"W-What?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just said you would have really done great if you played in this stadium; your hair would have looked great under the sun. _Plus_, no one would make fun of it."

"Well, I guess so. But for the record, your hair outshines-under-the-sun mine."

"Nah, you still look great."

A mischievous glint in her eyes, and the only thing that came after was trouble. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Caught off guard, Taiyou asked uneasily. "Which one?"

'_Geez, for some reason, I always lose my cool when I'm with her…'_

The kneeling girl's grin only grew. "Oh, I don't know. That part where you said something about me?" Laughing with a red face, Taiyou entertained her some more. "I've said lots of things about you."

"Oh, really?" Gami raised an eyebrow with the same mischievous look still on her features. "What were they?" Taiyou mirrored this look and cleared his throat.

"Oh, that you look cute, your hair smells great- and mind you, I just smelt it now-, I like the way you laugh which is like a baby's giggle, you are just plain angelic- lots of stuff."

He knew he had hit the nail on the head when she became quiet…paired with a red face.

* * *

The following days Amemiya Taiyou was literally locked in his own room, unable to escape through the window since Nurse Fuyuka bought guard dogs; half-Great Dane, half-Doberman. He called them demon dogs.

Gami, on the other hand, found them _cute_.

Her ignorance of these demon dogs' monstrous nature had made the canines go soft on her to the point where they helped her sneak into Taiyou's room.

"You naughty, naughty person," Taiyou laughed as Gami threw Scooby Snax at the hounds. "Tell that to Fuyuka-san for locking you in," She retorted as she wiped off the crumbs from her gloved-hands and sat beside him on the bed. "Well aren't you so concerned about me, a complete stranger!" Taiyou put his hands on her cheeks as she turned red. "Yer nudda shtranger ter mer, Churyo-kurn!" **(A/N: "You're not a stranger to me, Taiyou-kun!")** The sunhead slowly removed his hands from her burning face. "Why's that, hon?" He grinned cheekily, but he knew he was blushing.

"Ever since I've stepped inside this room, I swore the person inside would be a lifelong friend and that he or she would never, _ever_ see the last of me," From her gaze at the ceiling, she smiled at Taiyou. "But swear or no swear you're pretty cheery and gentle, and that's what got me so into you."

"What do you mean?"

"Usually, the people I visit here at the hospital are masochists, and think that their deaths would solve anything. Like, being at the hospital is a curse; sometimes a one-way ticket to solve all problems. But you're just happy being here or being out there in the field. Why?"

"Life's too short, Gami," Taiyou rested his head on her lap. "I'd rather die with a smile than live crying about everythi-"

"You're not dying, are you?" The expression on the otaku's face drove Taiyou into wanting to just hold her till she stopped worrying. "Pft. I'd die from your hugs than from my sickness."

"You're the one killing me with your hugs!" She argued.

_Taiyou had tackle-hugged her, and what was more, he was bear-hugging her._ _"E-Eeto, Taiyou-kun, I can't breathe," She managed to gasp out. "Oh! Sorry about that. I was just really happy to see you again." He let go but placed his hands on the orange-head's shoulders._

"Is it a bad thing to know that you're so huggable?" He grinned as he tackle-hugged her **(A/N: He sure does move a lot, and quickly too!)**. "Is now!" She choked.

_..._ _which was accidentally on purpose as Taiyou wanted her to hold his hand for some reason. The thought of it made him blush furiously, so now he looked like a red-faced sun impersonator._

* * *

"I wanna go out." Taiyou demanded from the phone. _"Amemiya-kun, Fuyuka-san doesn't allow you to leave your room. Please abide by her rules."_ The person from the other line said. "I wanna go out." He repeated, munching on his lunch. The person sighed. _"For the thirtieth time, Ame-"_

"I wanna go-o-o-o-"

"_Okay, okay! Dear Kami, we'll tell someone to unlock your door."_

The moment the door was open, the once-trapped victim sprinted out to Shindou's room, intent on kidnapping another orangehead.

"..always talkin' 'bout O-chan, Cap'n! I'm starting to think you don't care about the _whole team_ anymore." Taiyou laughed as discreetly as possible, thinking of—

Nope. Not about Shindou's red face that spoke the truth, but more of his last-minute thought-out plan to abduct the heaven-sent angel.

The door slid open, oh so suddenly-

_At this, Gami felt hurt, but she barged in the room, this time, much to Taiyou's surprise._

And he seized a more-than-just-surprised Gami by the waist—

_Taiyou led her out of his hospital room, looking left and right before taking her hand and going out the door, much to Gami's curiosity._

"T-Taiyou-kun," Gami managed to gasp out as the latter was hauled up on his shoulder quite swiftly and strongly. As he ran, nearing the receptionist's table, a basket of pocky rested idly, waiting for a hand to pick it up. Taiyou's did so, since he obviously loved it so much he secretly ordered it from a small pudgy man he still saw as competition—

'_Is this old geezer making a move on her?! Dear Kami, someone help that man!' Apparently, Gami noticed the change of color and quickly changed the subject. "Sorry 'bout that, Taiyou-kun, Yushi-san's pretty…uh, how do I put it…flirty? And he also knows Done-san, so I think he would never change." She whispered to him._

"We're going to have a picnic, m'dear," He grinned as he held Gami's back with his left hand and the basket of pocky with the other. "With _pocky_?" Gami demanded. "What? It's..trending."

Gami snorted.

Hopefully they'll enjoy another reality episode of whatever's going to happen that day.

_Taiyou and Gami simultaneously got a pocky stick and chewed in unison, eyes glued to the scene across the road. "Whoa," Gami and Taiyou gaped in unison once more, dropping a few sticks of pocky. "Go after her, Captain!" Gami cheered on, waving her box wildly. Taiyou just stared._

The male orangehead grinned as he left the hospital gate **(A/N: Partly also because he was able to get past the guards. :)) )** and turned to the corner as the female orangehead that he carried finally calmed down.

Who knows? He might be lucky today, if you know what he means.

_"To play around with you. And even maybe get to know-" He coughed, trying to hide the awkward things he was going to say, but to no avail. "-your feelings-" Gami looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "Towards me." Then Taiyou, hating the awkward silence that was bound to happen, added truthfully, "Besides, I'm not a girl who expresses her feelings directly. 'Specially to those I just met."_

_He winked mischievously at her, knowing that it was Gami who said that. Well, almost like it_

And on that happy thought, he hurried to start with their little picnic.

* * *

Ta-daaaaa! After weeks and weeks and weeks of hectic schoolwork and studies to not really but crammingly do, HERE IT ARE! :D The really lately uploaded Chappie 5! :3 Enjoy as much as possible, as the next update will surely not be able to come in a week (Periodical exams next week, agh.)

-AniMa


	6. The Big Encounter

So! What's it like having readers and awesome people review my story?

AWESOME! :3

Thank you very much, minna-san! :') I'm so happy I immediately got to writing Chappie 6 minutes after I uploaded 5 despite having to watch the second part of Chrono Stone Eppie 10..but that was all I needed to do. :3 I love you all!

Disclaimer: That's what it's for; disclaiming Inazuma Eleven, duh.

* * *

**6: The Big Encounter**

_What happens when the "good guy" and the "bad guy" finally meet face-to-face?_

He was going to whack him. Hitting him with a bat, a mace to the head and a Death Drop to the stomach were also good choices.

Tsurugi Kyousuke clenched his fists and knocked on the door of the Kazemaru house. Hasty footsteps- probably coming from upstairs- stopped as Sokudone, madly yelling at someone in the room like always, opened the door, calmed herself down, shooed the unsurprised Kyousuke and grinning Gami out of the house and went back to yelling at a man in green trousers and gray shoes **(A/N: Guess who and for Jer-bear, why. ;) )**. It was winter, and Gami hopped on an annoyed Kyousuke's back and inserted her frail little fingers in his jacket pockets **(A/N: For someone who's annoyed, he sure didn't look like he was!)** as they- or more like he- continued walking towards the hospital. "You got nii-san something?" As the freeloader opened her mouth, Kyousuke interrupted her again. "Other than konpeito?" Gami pouted. "Well, I got him boxers!" The blue-haired boy mentally facepalmed himself with a pan. "_Boxers?_ During the _winter_?"

"What was I going to do?! I overheard your mom say he needed new ones since the old ones were all going to you!"

Kyousuke's red face either meant he was embarrassed or he was pissed, but when has he ever been mad at Gami? "Since you _know_ what you're getting for Ichi-chan, what did _you_ get him?" She poked his stomach **(A/N: Slash abs. :)** from inside the pockets. "A _scarf_. For the winter."

"He's not staying inside his room then?"

"He's going out with us today, that's why I told you to get him something."

"But it's not even a special occasion," She rested her chin on his shoulder as proxy for her cold finger.

"Doesn't have to be." He answered as they saw the hospital building getting bigger as they got closer.

Inside, they saw Tenma by the grounds, burying Shinsuke and currently, Taiyou, who struggled to escape the cold snow to give Gami his usual greeting. "Hi Tsurugi! Hi Tenshi-chan!" Tenma and Shinsuke chorused. Kyousuke glared at the scene once, with Gami in toll, and replied before entering the hospital, "Keep him buried, Tenma." Gami grinned a cheeky, breath-taking-despite-the-cold-snow-already-taking-away-Taiyou's-breath grin that caused the three other boys playing in the snow to grin back, with Taiyou being 25% successful in getting rid of the freezing snow he was buried in.

"Ah, Tenshi-chan, you get in first. I have to do something I almost forgot," Kyousuke said as he put his passenger down. "Something...you almost forgot yet surely, you're already late in doing it?" Gami's big blue orbs blinked up at his orange peepers. "Yeah, pretty much, but this something," He wiped a few flecks of snow from her nose, "Doesn't have a deadline; I'm never too late."

On that assuring little note, the orange-haired girl grabbed the neatly presented scarf and slid open the door, Kyousuke hearing Yuuichi's happy tone in greeting an equally...no, incomparably happy Mamori Gami as she tackle hugged the hospital patient once the door slid close.

"Now for that something," Kyousuke muttered distress heavy in his tone.

* * *

"Where is he?" Tenma and Shinsuke shrugged, but those two boys couldn't lie to save their lives. Before the spiky-haired boy could punish them, he felt something cold hit his back. He spun around, knowing now that it was where Taiyou was.

Kami, his laugh annoyed him further.

"Immature, annoying little-"

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

"No! Let's make snow angels!"

"What about snow men?"

The four of them, though having a temporary truce even I don't know how they attained it as the ground was still pure white without red blood splattered all over, were busy making snow men.

Meanwhile, at Tsurugi Yuuichi's room, Gami was watching TV on the patient's bed while the latter, on his wheelchair, peeped through the window to see if his younger brother hasn't lost control yet. Luckily, he hadn't.

* * *

"Nee, nee, what about soccer?" Tenma grinned at Shinsuke, then at Kyousuke and Taiyou. "Sounds great, Tenma! Did you bring your ball?" Shinsuke asked his best friend. Scratching his head, Tenma then replied, "I thought you were bringing your ball…" Kyousuke facepalmed himself as Taiyou grinned sympathetically. "Well," Shinsuke devised a last-minute plan, "We can go get it at your house, Tenma, then we'll hurry back here!"

"Good idea!" Tenma then glanced at the two boys. "Shinsuke and I will be right back, and _then_ we can play soccer!"

"Tch," Came Kyousuke's response.

"Take your time," Came Taiyou's answer.

As soon as the two dedicated soccer players left, Kyousuke turned to face Taiyou.

"My Kami," The eighteen-year-old patient couldn't help but be interested. "This is going to be something I wouldn't forget."

Gami blinked blankly at him before returning to her Kuroshitsuji anime.

* * *

"Just what do you want from her, you peeve?" Kyousuke demanded, his tone now sounding dangerous. "Ara, ara," Taiyou held his hands up in defense, his smile still on his face. _'Not for long,'_ Kyousuke thought. "Is it my fault that she and I are close?"

'_You do not know the meaning of close unless you've known how long Tenshi-chan and I've known each other.'_

"Well, I know you and Gami are much, much closer than me and she, but that's not going to stop me." Taiyou's tone, in contrast to Kyousuke's, was calm but determined. "She's an interesting girl, I can tell you that," He continued, eyes suddenly becoming dreamy.

Back at the hospital room, the otaku felt a tingly sensation at the back of her neck before sneezing. "You okay?" Yuuichi spun around **(A/N: Geddit? Geddit? He was on his wheelchair, facing the window...and...y'know...I'm not funny, okay, I'll continue now.)** with an unexpected smile on his face **(A/N: Jer-bear! Jer-bear! You remember this? :'D)**. "There's a ghost in your room, Ichi-chan," She rubbed her nose before swooning over Sebastian again. Yuuichi laughed and went back to his own entertainment.

"What are you trying to say?" Kyousuke's eyes sized down to slits. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, Tsurugi," Taiyou had remembered of course, since he and Tsurugi Yuuichi are good hospital buddies, after all.

"I like Gami,"

Tsurugi Kyousuke, though he didn't know why, felt like he was burning inside. He just wanted to beat the living pulp out of this hospital patient. But that was normal; he hated Amemiya Taiyou.

But why did he hate him?

"I'll admit as much as that. I like her. A lot." Taiyou stressed the last five words as the feeling in Kyousuke's chest seemed to worsen; it was like his veins and whatever organs were there were trying to squeeze his heart till it just rotted there and eventually kill him.

It felt horrible.

**(A/N: Well, obviously.)**

"What is there to like about her? Of all the other girls in this world, heck, in this town, you chose Tenshi-chan. Why?" Kyousuke just felt like he had to ask him.

"You don't experience concern from a stranger to no end like that, y'know," Taiyou squatted on the ground, but thought better of it when his butt screamed in agony. "She goes into my room, takes me out of the hospital, tours me around the town, and yet she forgets to introduce herself to me. She may have been forgetful to do that last part, being the simplest," He laughed to himself; the girl was just so cute. "But I don't care. She can make someone smile. Not many girls can do that. They're all about themselves and girly boy bands." Kyousuke gave him a mental nod at that last part.

"What I'm just saying is," Taiyou seemed to have let his guard down, Kyousuke sensed, as he became fidgety and uneasy.

* * *

"For Kami's sake, will you please go blow your nose?!" Gami, as expected, had been sneezing and smacking her nape for Kami-knows-how-long, and good Kami, it was _not_ a ghost with a feather. "Ichi-chad! If I were you I'd have this roob blessed! Your ruby's cursed! We bust evacuate ee-bee-diately!" **(A/N: Translation: "Ichi-chan! If I were you I'd have this room blessed! Your room is cursed! We must evacuate immediately!") **She yelled back, a hand covering her red nose, the other protecting her nape is if the ghost with the feather might come floating back and scare her. Yuuichi sighed. He was going to miss the good part, but he wouldn't like it either if his younger brother would lecture him on Tenshi-chan's health and allergies and whatnot for a good two hours.

Well, at least he knew Kyousuke cared.

* * *

"Since you or your brother don't seem to show interest in Gami," Boy, did Amemiya Taiyou look like a tomato-sun. "I'm going to warn you, if ever there's something you're not telling me, ahead, that I'm willing to do what I have to if it means being with her." The determination was back and stronger in his voice; as if that was the only thing he was going to do before he dies. With that, he walked away, back to his room, just as confused as Kyousuke of why he had to blurt everything out. Okay, so he was also a stranger, but Taiyou was pretty sure he wasn't into him.

Kyousuke stood there, staring at the footsteps of many in front of him as the tranquil snowflakes fell quietly on the ground. That foreign feeling in his chest still hasn't left, but rather, it became much more unbearable than ever.

As Gami cleaned herself up in Yuuichi's comfort room, and Taiyou had long fallen asleep with the two demon dogs in his room, Yuuichi, with the saddest puppy eyes he could have unknowingly made, looked at his younger brother, whose genuine expression could never be known except by his brother and Gami, as he brushed past a startled Tenma and Shinsuke **(A/N: HA! I didn't forget!)** rather hastily to his house.

And still, the pain in his chest only worsened to the highest level of pain any man would be masochistic enough to withstand.

* * *

BOOM! Self-angsty much? I'm sorry if I made it a thousand leagues OOC, but! Eh. I got no excuse...I am not worthy! *kneel-bows shamefully* Here at sunny Philippines, we got a 4-day weekend, and guess what I used all four days for? Exactly! Chappie 6! I'm sorry I made it look like I wanted Kyousuke to suffer! I swear to God/Allah/Ahu Mazda/Buddha/Kami/Amaterasu/Batman/My pinky that I didn't mean for it that way and that I did not eat that cookie that was in the fridge one time because nobody was there to claim it!

Tippy Tip-Tip: Review so that Kyousuke's pain will ease as much as it can! :D

-AniMa


	7. Kyousuke's Realization

Yay! My favorite chapter even though you and I don't even know what's going to be put in yet! HURRAH!

I'm sorry I made minna in the previous chapter OOC. I will not worsen it the next time it happens.

Originally, this was going to be the second Chappie, but then I wondered, _'Why let them know so quickly? That's not fun.'_

And so it has been set back by five more chappies as a result. :D

But it was worth it!

Disclaimer: Wait...does that mean I could _borrow_ Kazemaru, Kidou, Hiroto, Dylan, Mark, Tobitaka, Fudou, Genda, Sakuma, Kyousuke, Yuuichi and Taiyou? *puppy eyes*

* * *

**7: Kyousuke's Realization**

_And the 'most beautiful thing of all' that strikes everyone happens to this guy._

Remember that pain in Kyousuke's **(A/N: BUFF.)** chest? Well it's a bit healed now **(A/N: Thanks to your reviews. :P)**, but the sensation comes back again- and even more painful- whenever Taiyou's around or when he even _thinks_ of Gami, which was…almost…all the time…they were best friends, after all.

…Right?

"No, something's definitely not right," Gami furrowed her eyebrows behind a hasty Kyousuke who simply brushed past her the morning after and didn't even acknowledge her existence. "Suke-chan…"

"Don't worry, Gami-chan," Okinaru assured her pocky-loving friend, "He'll come to his senses soon enough." When students could have loitered here and there, Okinaru had chosen a tranquil and serene spot away from the crowds where she thought her kouhai would be able to have some peace.

It's not Kyousuke's fault that he intuitively decided to shun Gami for the rest of the _day_; he hated to admit it, but this problem of his could only be solved with the help of his older brother, who could only console Kyousuke in the late afternoon, after soccer practice. So of course he thought if he avoided Taiyou- which was easy as the orangehead was forever _chained_ to the hospital- and Gami, the problem wouldn't worsen.

Hopefully.

* * *

**(A/N: Right. This part is confusing, so lemme help you. :B This is the longer version of the summarized version, which was the first few suspenseful paragraphs that you read; from _'Remember'_ right until _'Hopefully'_. Any more questions?)**

As he walked past Gami that morning, Okinaru gave him a weird look: _Why are you avoiding her?_ He glared at her as a cold reply: _None of your business, seaweed eyes._ With that, the older girl scowled at him, and dragged a worried Gami to Raimon territory. "Don't worry, Gami-chan," She said, trying to sound convincing. "He'll come to his senses soon enough." Even Okinaru couldn't help wishing that would really happen. Gami gave a small nod in response; the senpai studied her kouhai's expression. _'Have they been fighting? That's really unusual.'_ Behind them, someone cleared their throat. Okinaru spun around as Gami stared at the dew on the grass with interest.

"I noticed something was wrong," Shindou scratched the back of his head as Kirino patted Gami's back. "Have you two been fighting?" Kirino asked cautiously; everyone in the soccer club knew about Kyousuke and Gami's relationship **(A/N: As in friendship, okay? I don't want the Kyousuke fans rejoicing and Taiyou fans sending me hate mail...)**. The sad girl shook her head slowly. "Perhaps an unintended insult or comment?" Shindou suggested.

She shook her head again, more negative energy radiating from her.

"What about a long-held grudge?" Okinaru still remembered Tsurugi threatening to Death Drop her in the face for forcing him to play as Jafar during the cultural festival **(A/N: For any brow-raisers, PM me and blame Jer-bear. :)) )**, so obviously, that was a possibility.

Gami shook her head for the third time.

"It's almost time, you two," Kirino may have said it gently, but he deathglared Okinaru **(A/N: For yaoi-induced reasons.)** as he and Shindou prepared to leave. The two girls stood up as well, but before anyone could say any more, She-Who-Radiated-Negativity gasped out a word.

"…Kyousuke…?"

It had been ages since Gami last called him that; she only did that whenever it was something serious **(A/N: But then again, if you check Chappie 4, third to the last paragraph, an uninterrupted sentence…)** and she being serious was indeed as rare as watching a James Cameron movie on HBO. The figure behind a nearby tree flinched at the sound of a pained tone, but as quickly as Gami gasped, the figure walked away. And surprisingly, oh, so surprisingly, she clenched her fists and held her breath.

She was trying her best not to cry.

* * *

That afternoon, as the Raimon soccer club players steadily got out of their respective changing rooms, Shindou and Kirino devised a plan. It wouldn't be too revealing, but if all goes well, then hopefully Gami, the soccer club's most hyperactive angel, would revert back to her happy self and of course, make up with her childhood friend.

All that was missing now was hope.

"Right," Shindou shouted to get everyone's attention **(A/N: Meh. You got your fangirls' attention the moment you were born. **_**Right**_**, Jer-bear? *shoots a dirty look*)**. "We're going to practice in pairs; I want to see how well you can work together with your teammates." Shindou and Kirino glanced pleadingly at Endou, who didn't suspect a thing, and were overflowing with gratitude as the headband-wearing coach nodded in approval.

Kyousuke didn't.

**(A/N: See what I did there? I'll explain later. My Kami, I'm clever. :P)**

"Minna, switch partners with the one to your right!" Shindou yelled as his then partner, Kurumada, was now a pumped up Ichino. To his far left, former partners Kirino and Okinaru looked as if they were at a mine field; the two were dirty, bruised, but still had unfinished business. To his farther right, a certain orangehead was stiff as a blue-haired boy refused to be the orange-haired girl's partner. Shindou assigned Ichino to Shinsuke as he walked towards the two.

"Why not?" He immediately demanded; he may have asked why Kyousuke didn't want to partner up with Gami, but in his mind he wondered: _Why does he know? Why does Tsurugi know about what we're doing?_

The captain demanded again with more pronounced feelings. Scowling, Kyousuke grabbed for a face towel and water bottle before walking to the changing rooms.

Gami couldn't take it anymore.

She slammed him up the wall as everyone watched in horror. "What is _wrong_ with you?" He remained silent; he himself didn't really know nor understand what was happening to him. "Kyousuke!" Her voice croaked, trying to stop herself from crying because she knew she was hitting her teammate…No. Not her teammate, her best friend- she was _hurting_ her best friend. "Please say something. Even if it's a lie. Say _something_." She pressed on, not willing to go any further, but if it meant getting him to talk, then so be it **(A/N: Jer-bear, I did not plan for this to actually be part of the story. I'm so good! :D)**. Quickly and coldly, he shook her off and left once more, this time, the pain in his chest becoming so unbearable he instinctively clutched the area around it.

Tears fell and so did an angel.

There was no more happiness left nor was there any shard of hope remaining.

**(A/N: I'm such an unforgivable sadist…)**

* * *

"So you came," Yuuichi regarded his younger brother with a sad look. "I…I need your help," Kyousuke pleaded, wishing his brother actually had the cure for this pain that he was feeling.

It hurt a lot more after what happened that afternoon.

"Kyousuke, Tenshi-chan's upset. I have _never_ heard nor seen her _that_ depressed. What did you do?" Bearing a short temper and desperate to solve his problem, the younger Tsurugi held back tears. "What did _I_ do? I let her visit a 'random' patient, that's what I did!" He punched the wall as Yuuichi tried to find the connection to Gami's depression and Kyousuke's unfinished explanation.

"If I hadn't let her go, she _never_ would've met that annoying sun-headed flirt in this stupid hospital!" He punched the wall again, regardless of the blood he was losing and the bones he was breaking.

Despite such anger and negativity around him, Yuuichi might as well look like a sadist for smiling.

"So this is what you're so angry about?" He laughed, much to the tantrum-thrower's shock. "Kyousuke, had you told me that this was what caused Tenshi-chan's depression and your anger, I could've already-" He slapped his forehead as self-punishment. "I should've seen this coming!" **(A/N: Yeah, Yuuichi! You should've read Chappie 3 again!)**. Yuuichi laughed again. "I'm so sorry, Kyousuke," He wiped the tears from his eyes; Kyousuke was pretty sure his brother wasn't apologizing for laughing. "I really should've seen this coming. It was so obvious, but I continued to ignore it."

"Oh, if only I was keener, if I could have just talked to Taiyou-kun too…All of this would have really been unnecessary."

Kyousuke didn't understand anything his nii-san was ranting about. "W-what?" Yuuichi looked at him, still wiping the tears and still laughing. "Alright, I'll tell you, but first," Yuuichi signaled Kyousuke for his phone; the younger boy tossed it to him.

* * *

"I just don't understand what's going on with him, O-chan," Gami said as she headbutted the soccer ball back to her practice partner. "I didn't upset him, did I? I don't want him to be mad again…" Her voice trailed off; she was afraid she was going to start crying again, and she had had enough of pointless weeping. Okinaru gave her a concerned look. "Everything's going to be alright, Gami-chan, Tsurugi-kun's just probably having problems of his own-"

"Then I can help him!" She cried out, desperate to be with her best friend.

"And maybe he doesn't want you to be affected-"

"Well, I am! Very much!"

"-Or to interfere for some reason," Okinaru regarded the younger girl's outbursts with anxiety as she kicked the ball back to her. "W-Why not?" Gami's blue orbs demanded for an answer. "Tsurugi-kun has his reasons," Okinaru waved her hand dismissively. "Boys will be boys."

The loud and upbeat singing of Tacica was heard a few feet away from the two girls. With a glint in Okinaru's eyes that Gami sensed as they stared at each other, both raced toward the small, white electronic gadget.

"Moshi moshi," Okinaru breathed on the phone with Gami yelling at her to give her phone back.

* * *

"_Moshi moshi,"_

"That's weird. This isn't Tenshi-chan?" Kyousuke glared at his phone to cover his surprise.

"_This isn't Tsurugi-kun?" _From a distance, Yuuichi could hear a faint voice pleading for her phone back.

"Well, no…I mean yes. I mean, this is the older Tsurugi-kun."

"_Good enough. Here's your phone, Gami-chan!"_ There was a whirring sound, then a _thud!_ and the static sound of someone putting the phone to their ear. _"Ichi-chan?"_

"Where are you, dear?"

"_The riverbank."_

"You mind coming over to the hospital?"

"_But _he's _there."_

"Pft. No he's not." He heard a sigh.

"_You're using _his _phone, Ichi-chan." _**(A/N: Lawl, Punctilious Orangehead strikes again!)** Yuuichi racked his brains for an answer as Kyousuke sat and watched TV.

"…He left it."

"_You…want me to return it to him, don't you?"_

"That depends on you. I just want to talk, Tenshi-chan."

"_O-okay, I'm coming. Ja."_

Yuuichi tossed back the phone to its owner. "Thank you, Kyousuke." As the boy in violet kept his phone, he asked, "Nii-san, what did you want to tell me again?" Yuuichi stared blankly at him. "Oh, what? Wait, oh, yes. Later. I need you to do something first."

* * *

The door slid open as a newly arrived Gami greeted the hospital patient, whom she thought was the only one inside, occupying the room when she felt a light pressure squishing her.

"K-K-Kyou-Kyou-Kyous-" Gami hiccupped, scared for her life. "I'm sorry I was avoiding you today," Kyousuke brushed his fingers down the sobbing girl's hair softly. "I didn't mean that. I just needed time to think, and I guess it was wrong of me not to tell you."

"If you had told me sooner," Gami pouted, still a bit mad, but nevertheless forgave her best friend. She ruffled his hair and pinched his cheeks hard as punishment before leaving again. **(A/N: Kyousuke shooed her away as gently as possible. :P)**

Kyousuke slid the door closed, irked at his nii-san. "Well? What were you going to tell me? I already did what you asked: make up with Tenshi-chan."

Yuuichi cleared his throat and began his explanation.

* * *

"You know in those teleseries we used to watch where the guy gets jealous of the other guy because he's with the girl they both like?" Yuuichi started; Kyousuke nodded slowly, trying to find the relevance of old TV shows to his current situation. "Kyousuke, why did you start feeling a pain around your chest?" The younger Tsurugi hesitantly answered, a light pink blush spreading on his face.

"Amemiya confessed he likes Tenshi-chan."

Yuuichi nodded slowly, still looking at his brother in the eyes. "Exactly. Now why do you feel the exact same pain _often_?" Kyousuke gulped nervously, but still answered his brother. "Because…because…" Yuuichi motioned for him to say whatever it was. "Because of the thought of Amemiya saying he likes Tenshi-chan…and…and the thought of Tenshi-chan herself." Yuuichi nodded again. "Now do you understand?"

Kyousuke's continuous blank blinking meant he didn't get it.

Yuuichi sighed. "You're seriously thick, aren't you?" Kyousuke gave a somehow cute but serious pout. "Can't you just give it to me _straight_?" Yuuichi groaned. "Patience, Kyousuke. And besides, this will help you; if you got the connection, you might be able to put some of that knowledge to good use." He added with a playful wink. Kyousuke asked for an hour to come up with an answer. Yuuichi chuckled encouragingly.

"Think."

* * *

So Kyousuke thought and thought and thought, and even though his head was starting to hurt, he kept thinking. _'The protagonist is first faced with the problem that his leading lady is with the antagonist,'_ Kyousuke should have stopped right then and there if he knew he made the connection already. _'He battles out whatever challenge the antagonist throws at him, and when he is close to getting the girl, she supposedly betrays him, but only because it was to protect him or whatever,' _Apparently, he's getting off-topic. _'When the protagonist finds this out while the antagonist discovers the girl's betrayed him, simultaneously, the protagonist gets the girl, and the antagonist throws a bunch of obstacles at them both to overcome at the end, and-'_ Kyousuke went blank-faced for a moment before smacking himself in the face hard.

* * *

Yuuichi laughed at the face Kyousuke made when he half-slid, half-slammed the hospital door open. "So now you get it? It actually took you an extra twenty minutes, by the way." Kyousuke looked baffled, nevertheless. "Nii-san," His warning tone took form of a panicked one.

"It's impossible! Unthinkable! Ludicrous!"

"It's love," Yuuichi smiled.

* * *

And I say it's finished! :D Sorry I took so long. There was mi Intramurals, and I live so far from school that when we arrive late in the evening I only have time for personal hygiene (and FOOD) and my studies (haven't really improved much on that either hihi); also, being in the honors' class equals to 20 projects a day (just exaggerating, jeez, I'm not Superman), so I had to do those too if I want a gold medal; lastly, the INTERNET HATES ME! It's been avoiding me since my nee-san's birthday, so I couldn't update, but shey, man! I wanted to update so badly! Review, okay? I miss all o' ya! :3

-AniMa


	8. The Big Three

Oh my Kami. Just like Sun VS Sword 7 (hahaha tongue twister), I made two different stories. That's only because I only base the chapter on the small italicized thingie there, right under the bold chapter name when you read. :D Forgive me, minna-san…it's been over a month, and sembreak is also ending, so yeah, twice the late update…here's a chappie to make up for it? :D

Disclaimer: I'm really surprised that you don't believe me when I already disclaimed SEVEN times. :P

* * *

**8: The Big Three**

_It's happened a few times, but this is the BIG thing._

The moment Yuuichi breathed those two words, Amemiya Taiyou, lying in bed, felt like he had to fight harder to win Gami.

'_Pft,'_ He waved it off. _'Who could she possibly fall for other than _me_?'_

* * *

"Me!" Kyousuke, ostensibly, hadn't finished his ranting about his latest self-discovery **(A/N: And just like me, totally ruins the moment with or without knowing. :P)**. "How could I-" Such strong emphasis, "-possibly _fall in LOVE?!_"

"You're human," The disabled sighed; clearly, they were supposed to have been over this.

"But still!"

"Kyousuke!" Universally, everyone knew the difference between overreacting and disbelieving. But Kyousuke-ly, he was overreactingly disbelieving **(A/N: Shush. I coined the word.)**. Yuuichi decided to fill him in the way college professors coolly do with their students. "Well, now that you have Amemiya-kun as your rival, why don't you tell him off?" Kyousuke looked at him as if his brother was wearing a tutu skirt **(A/N: I damage his dignity too much to call me self a fan girl. D:)**. Kyousuke snorted.

"Right, like he'll just back off _that_ easily."

* * *

**(A/N: Timeskip to Chrono Stone, episode 22. *sweatdrop* Let's say the time the story took place was nearing the start of the Chrono Stone series? I mean come on; we all didn't expect Taiyou to WALK.)**

* * *

In his Arakumo Gakuen uniform, he picked up a stray soccer ball in one swift move, and prepared to kick it to the freshman captain of Raimon Middle School.

"Tenma!"

The latter quickly kicked the ball back to where it came from with the same amount of force as the inscrutable kicker put into it. "…Taiyou?" The brunette grinned from ear to ear just seeing this orange-haired striker. The other orange-haired striker, though, didn't say anything, but rather, she ran, full-throttle, towards the new arrival; Gami really couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Same went for Kyousuke.

And while the sun-haired boy just stood and smiled there in his Arakumo Gakuen uniform, the orange-haired girl ran faster than expected to him.

* * *

Kyousuke gaped as he watched the Arakumo student catch a flabbergasted, red-faced, teary-eyed, and downright dumbfounded Gami by the waist as he spun her round and round with everyone watching, in mixed emotions of awe, shock, surprise, happiness, pride, and of course, jealousy. "I-I missed you so much!" Gami gave off a giggle so puerile; Taiyou had to join her as he kept her locked in his arms. "Ahahaha," He sighed with satisfaction, "I missed you more!" Gami, surprisingly to Taiyou, sniffled. "Ara...I'm almost crying..." She sniffed once again.

And if Abarai Renji's or Madame Red's hair weren't enough to compare to the red in Kyousuke's face, he didn't know what would. For you, dear reader, the reason why was obvious enough.

Wandeba turned pink with excitement just looking at the rumored couple's **(A/N: Uh-oh. Couple? ;) )** new position: their foreheads and noses touched, Taiyou holding Gami's left hand with his right while his left was rested at the girl's back while her free hand laid on his chest. "They look like a perfect pair," Wandeba stared on with sparkly effects. A camera snapped. "A cute one too," Akane smiled. "Look at their hair."

Thunderbolts cracked and disasters struck as a really annoyed Kyousuke glared on with icy orbs.

* * *

"You cut your cute hair?"

"I wanted to try something new; O-chan suggested it!"

"My Kami..." Gami suddenly became nervous because of this comment.

"Now you're even cuter than before...so cute I don't think I can resist you any longer!" Taiyou winked at her.

Gami's blushing face matched hues with Kyousuke's burning one **(A/N: Uh-oh. ;P )**.

"So you've recovered permanently?" The members began pressing him with questions after that little scene. Taiyou, carrying an extremely happy Mamori on his back, answered with ease. "Yep. My disease doesn't exist anymore. I'm as healthy as a newborn baby!" To prove so, he played a game with the rest of the team, Gami and Kyousuke included.

After this, the Inazumas decided to take a little break, but for Kyousuke, well…he never stops.

* * *

"Just what do you think are you doing here?" He demanded, a rude name still hanging on the tip of his tongue, only left dangling there because he would surely offend Tenshi-chan if he said it, even if it was directed to Amemiya. "Well, what do you think?" He grinned in response, making the taller one widen his eyes once the realization struck him.

Hopefully, you and he are on the same page.

'_He's finally going to confess to Tenshi-chan?!'_

And then his next thought was,

'_He's going to tell everyone lies about me to keep Tenshi-chan all for himself!'_

One illogical thought after the other, Kyousuke was never like this unless it involved a certain orange-haired, cosplaying otaku that neither he nor Amemiya could ever get enough of.

As the sunhead approached Gami, the ace striker of Raimon immediately took action, no matter how much pride he had to swallow, dignity to remove from the priority-list, and intelligence to unwittingly **(A/N: Um, uh…pun intended? :D)** toss aside.

"Whoa!" Gami exclaimed as Kyousuke hauled her up- so very easily- on one shoulder. _'No way you're getting to her,'_ He glared at a genuinely surprised Taiyou, who turned back his attention to Fei, Wandeba and Tenma. "I want to join the team and give all the help I can to aid you."

Wait. What?

Amemiya wasn't after Tenshi-chan after all?

Awkwardly putting his still-surprised best friend down, Kyousuke avoided the questioning and amused glares of his fellow teammates.

* * *

'_He really thought I would confess to Gami?'_ Amemiya chuckled inwardly; Tsurugi sure did put Gami as number one on his priority list. "I never actually thought this day would finally come! Welcome to the team, Taiyou," Tenma patted the latter's back as cheers erupted; Gami tackled Taiyou with her signature bearhug with Kyousuke gaping. "Thanks, everyone," The newest member of the team smiled playfully.

He never thought this day would come either.

The day when he and Tsurugi Kyousuke, the blue-haired boy with pale skin and clear evidence that he wore eyeliner, would fight to the ends of their sanity for that one girl they both so badly wanted.

* * *

Kyousuke stole glances from Amemiya to Tenshi-chan. All she ever did was stare worriedly, trying to start eye-to-eye conversation, which he answered too openly.

'_You okay?'_ She asked warily.

His eyes flashed an immediate answer. _'Yes. I am. A hundred percent.'_

The shorter of the two sighed loudly. _'Yokatta…you got me worried there!'_

_'Yeah…Gomen, Tenshi-chan.'_

_'Īnda yo, Suke-chan. At least I didn't have a heart attack!'_

_'Tch. As long as I'm breathing I won't let anything harm you.'_

As Taiyou eavesdropped with his eyes **(A/N: He can eye-read? O.o)**, he couldn't help feeling intimidated by Tsurugi's closeness and fierceness that doubled when it tangled its complex web around Gami. When he was on the field, though, it was a few levels less, but nonetheless still something one should keep an eye on.

Even the genius of the decade knew that much.

* * *

From his glance at Gami to the stare he held with Kyousuke, he had realized what they both had been thinking all this time.

'_I'm going all-out on you, no holds barred, and no mercy spared.'_

Sounds a bit too action-y and not romantic—comedy?

'_If it's for Gami's sake, then you know I won't hold back.'_

'_And you don't have to, because I'll make sure you're down before you know it.'_

So now it's official, huh.

They were really admitting that they were certainly going to fight, all-out, for her.

Oh, and the naivety Gami plays through it all.

* * *

(Side-Story)

Just like Taiyou and Kyousuke exchanging warning and murderous— respectively— glances at each other, pink-haired Kirino Ranmaru and notable seagreen-eyed Mizugameza Okinaru sent thunderbolts and cackling thunder to each other's spines through their own spiteful glares.

It just couldn't be helped, could it? The former Raimon captain just had to have something those two couldn't stop longing for.

"Ne...Kirino...Okinaru..." Shindou waved his arms up and down, awkward at his failed attempt to get their attention.

"I'll kill you in your own sleep," Kirino growled.

"You're already dead to me," Okinaru hissed.

Shindou sighed. How does Tenshi-chan cope with this? He glanced farther back, where the said girl was with, predictably, the two boys.

The curly-haired player gave himself a mental facepalm for forgetting that the orange-haired female had no idea what those two were so pumped up for. Heck, she wouldn't even see it, even if it was hanging right in front of her.

_'Well, Takuto,'_ He pleaded up to the heavens...or maybe the ceiling_, 'You're on your own on this one. How do you propose we get out of this mess?'_

"Baka!"

"Teme!"

"Bozu!"

"Bakayaro!"

"I said that already, copycat!"

"You only said baka, baka!"

Shindou Takuto wants quits.

Well, yes, he loved both Kirino and Okinaru, but only as friends. Yes, Okinaru is pretty and Kirino is girly-looking. Yes, people assume he's a ladies' man. No, it's not fun.

Shindou looked pleadingly again at an unsuspecting Gami.

_'Oh, Tenshi-chan,'_ The longing for freedom was at its breaking point.

_'If you plan to get out of that mess, please let me know.'_

* * *

There we go! Yeesh...so much for the chappie title, Gami isn't even included much in this. D:

Also, I don't think I'll consistently make side-stories. I just made this first one cause it seemed really fitting. :))

My wish for Taiyou to walk finally came true and my eyebags are getting bigger as my cheeks continue to defuse! But that's the least of my worries, because here's to something you can review on! :-bd

-AniMa


	9. Gami's Side of the Story

Inspiration! Ding, ding, ding, ding! Thanks for all the supportive reviews, the favorite-ing and the follows. Sun VS Sword 9 might not connect directly to where we last left off in 8, but I'm probably thinking that's from the Shindou short. Hehe.

Disclaimer: Well, I did dream of owning Inazuma.

* * *

**9: Gami's Side of the Story**

_But before that, we should listen to what the other character has to say!_

"_Gami," The owner of the name looked up from her pail containing blue and orange __**(A/N: Oh, oh! Colors! Details!)**__ starfish to the direction where the voice came from. It was her mother._

"_What would you do if two boys you're very close friends with like you—probably to the brink of love- and you knew about this?"_

Of course Gami understood why her mother would ask her such a question, despite her still being seven at the time. "Things like that aren't important, Kaa-san," She whispered to the mound of dirt as she sat alone by the riverbank.

'_I'd do what's right…but I'll do what I want to do too, Kaa-san!'_

That fateful night, only eight years ago, that left a long-unhealed scar in her heart could only hurt her more. Megamino Shusui, her biological father, had willingly given her up in her mother's custody as she sat on one of the long, polished wooden benches in a high ceilinged court with unfamiliar faces intimidating her.

* * *

'_Did chi-too even care about me?'_

"_Ga-chan," Shusui, with tired but bright eyes, knelt to his panicked only daughter's level. "Kaa-san and Max-otoo will take care of you from now on, okay?" This brought the child to tears; it didn't take many words for her to comprehend that her father was leaving her. Maybe forever. Maybe for a while. Five-year-old Megamino Gami didn't know _**(A/N: Name literally translates, 'The God of the Goddess'. Haha!)**_._

"_You'll be called Mamori Gami from now on, too," He continued, gently wiping the tears from her eyes. "Why, chi-too?" She sobbed, throwing herself at the man. Five years was too short. And now she had to live with this unfamiliar but seemingly nice man who loves her kaa-san._**(A/N: She calls Shusui 'chi-too', a mix of 'chichi' and 'otoo', two different ways of addressing your dad. :B) **_"Ga-chan," The buff man looked at her with pain reflected in his eyes._

* * *

"_Things like that aren't important."_

Gami sighed, and gave her back to the open grass. When she met the Tsurugi brothers a few months later after they moved from Greece to Japan, she made it clear she didn't want to grow up and face the same situation as her blue-eyed mother.

At age seven, she boldly declared:

"_We shall not speak of love, lovers, a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship, marriage or anything related to that!"_

Kyousuke and Yuuichi understood why, of course. Gami had never gotten over her father's leaving her, and struggled but could not learn to fully embrace Mamori Max as her new one. Who knew it was actually legal to have someone replace your position in the family?

* * *

A sense of inhumanly cold matter jolted her up. "Hm, I figured you weren't trying to reenact the Snow White scene," Taiyou smiled gently as he handed her a bottle of orange juice. Taiyou-kun knew a few things about her, like her hydrophobia and addiction to anime and cosplaying- he had self-proclaimed to be her cosplay partner- and the separation of her parents.

"What were you thinking while I was gone?" He finally asked, not out of curiosity, but genuine concern **(A/N: He's getting so serious it's scaring me.)**. Gami shifted her head to the side to see his face that had a faraway look to it.

"Things." She finally answered, deadpanning on him.

"It's okay to tell me, you know," Taiyou began, and like his Finnick Odair-like self, added, "I won't bite, but I might be tempted to." Gami giggled at the remark; Suke-chan didn't have this side to him, but that was fine with her **(A/N: And since when have you begun comparing these two, HUH?)**; she liked both guys this way anyway.

* * *

"I just remembered my Kaa-san asking me when I was younger what I would do if two of my closest guy friends fall in love with me," She said, hoping to see Taiyou share a _'how weird'_ look with her.

Instead she detected something else.

"You're not…right?" Fingers grasped the green grass for assurance. Taiyou wouldn't confess that early, now that he had been fed with information that had been holing up in his knowledge of the girl's past.

"If I was, you'd have to wait for me to file a divorce against myself," He answered her in a joking tone.

Avoiding answering questions directly now, was he?

* * *

This seemed to have calmed her down. Despite half her mind pushing her to tease him with a joke, she channeled things back to reality. "I don't like love, do you?" **(A/N: Great way to start a conversation, baka…)**

Taiyou stared, and stared, and thought how they would look like if her head was on his shoulder instead, then stared again, then swooned inwardly at her angel-like appearance, before he finally answered. "I like it; just not that much."

"What's your reason?" Gami asked, propping up an encouraging smile which only made his stomach blush as much as his face did.

"Because with love I'm born and cared for, but also because of love some things go unexpected." He answered monotonously, but inside both you and he knew that falling for Gami was something he didn't anticipate **(A/N: But, eh, he doesn't seem to mind. ;) )**. "And you?"

"Because with love my father leaves me; with love, he is replaced by another; with love, there's only confusion; with love, there's pain." Her eyes had a look that only appeared for a moment before they shone brightly against the reflection of the late afternoon sun again.

* * *

"Things like that aren't important," She started, finally making sense of Shusui's words uttered to her eight years back. Taiyou watched in amazement as the jolly, ADHD girl he once knew opened a new side of her to him. A few moments of undisturbed silence danced about before he ended the heart-to-heart.

"You really don't love it at all, do you?"

"What's there to love?" Gami remembered that she and the Tsurugi brothers had agreed on how boring and uninteresting a topic feelings were; how much more if it was about love?

She put on a small smile, unknowingly inviting Taiyou to brush stray hair from her face. Which he did with much care; the gullible female's skin was as fragile as she was in her current state after all.

"And what would you do if that _did_ come true, hn?" Taiyou laid himself on the grass by the riverbank, wondering what the girl beside him would answer. She was spontaneous; the possibilities were endless.

"That same thing I told Kaa-san," She grinned as she picked up her belongings, the empty juice bottle now discarded in the garbage bin. Taiyou was as confused just as he was puzzled, curious, interested and troubled all at once.

As she walked away, Taiyou heard- and engraved in his mind- the words Gami bid him farewell with.

"_I'd do what's right, but I'd do what I want to do too."_

* * *

"There's a new pocky price back at Yushi-san's," Gami crashed into Kyousuke's back as she trespassed into the empty Tsurugi household. "What happened?" The deep, gentle voice matched the orange, gentle eyes of the boy who helped his best friend up. "You don't usually talk about pocky with an upset tone, and you greet me with a tackle-bear-hug, not a shunt to the back."

"Gomen," She smiled apologetically, rubbing her sore bottom. "It's just something that came unexpectedly. It feels…eerie." The gloved person was then drowned with questions by her closest confidante. But only one was she reluctant to answer, which was what Kyousuke had been bothered about, because he already knew response before it even came out of Gami's lips.

* * *

"Baka," He called out to her, who had begun spinning with both her arms on either side of her. "Spinning's not going to help you forget it. Your brain's not a toilet that could flush things away in a swirling motion."

He held her hand up lightly, directing her to spin towards him. Finally, her vertigo-filled head and shaky hands rested on his chest. "Does it work?" He asked discreetly in her ear, earning him the warmth emitting from the dizzy one's face** (A/N: Was it because of his warm breath or the embarrassment of her plan? *wink, wink*)**.

"Well…no,"

"I thought so. Now tell me what it is; your beloved pocky is on the line."

"Suke-chan!" Gami, horrified comically, lifted her head too quickly to look him in the eyes, causing her to feel pain in the head.

"Tenshi-chan." Kyousuke's hand guided her head back to his soft but firm chest.

The owner of the name sighed in defeat, but did not lift her head up anymore. "Kaa-san…she makes me remember all the horrible stuff back when-"

"You were little. Five or seven, maybe. The same question popping into your head; the same answer you gave. The nightmares creeping back to you again; your chi-too leaving, the shock of being replaced legal, the fear of best friends or whoever falling for you."

Kyousuke knew about this, especially since the shaking girl in front of him had these nightmares coming back coincidentally on the same month, every year, as it happened; one entire month the whole nightmare comes, and right after that it's gone like a breeze. He never really put much thought into it until now, because Gami's mother's question had hit him right in the bull's eye.

* * *

'_Is she some sort of psychic or something? Did she know her daughter would eventually have to face something similar to what she encountered?'_

"Sit," He ordered, not knowing what to do now that he had been struck with this information. The wobbly girl obliged, but laid down on the sofa instead, watching the late afternoon sun give way to the reluctant moon.

"Suke-chan, that's you," She stared at the moon with her giant blue orbs. "Nighttime reminds me so much of you; in the daytime it's Taiyou-kun."

"…That's just because of our hair colors, Tenshi-chan."

"Chigau!" She almost shouted defensively. "It's because in the daytime, Taiyou-kun helps me see things better; observe them more clearly. He shows me the right way to go because he's always enlightening me." She gazed gently at her best friend's eyes.

* * *

"Most people don't like the night because it's scary, but you and I both know how much I enjoy the hours of the nightfall; the adventures I have, the experience I gain, the learning I acquire, lots of stuff."

"The night's always there for me, accepting me in its vastness every time I show up. It doesn't leave me, but I do; it doesn't do much to make me happy, but I don't do anything at all and it's still the same. In parallel to you, if people slowly appreciate the nocturnal, they should also open up to my best friend."

Kyousuke's eyes widened at the creative yet intellectually perceptive comment the orangehead had said. Was it really like that? Did he really resemble so much like the moon, as Taiyou with the sun?

Then again, Tenshi-chan blurted out random stuff whenever she didn't know how to break the bad news to him. It was an impulsive thing she usually did. Sometimes she did this when she was drunk with pocky.

* * *

"I don't want people to fall in love with me," She finally cried out almost desperately. "I don't want to fall in love with someone either." Before Kyousuke could ask why, she had already read his mind **(A/N: Her mother's a psychic, and she's a mind reader. Da heck.)**.

"Not only is it troublesome, but it's going to cause a lot of problems in the later parts. What's more is that if ever it does happen, it's like I'm literally reliving part of Kaa-san's life, and it's the part I don't really like. This is horrible, Suke-chan!"

'_Horrible, indeed,'_ The latter silently agreed. Had it been planned out by Lady Amaterasu, or Gami's matchmaker aunt, Megamino Sokudone, who had a fondness for love triangles and the like, or the Fates, who, as retarded as they're believed to be, are responsible for all of this, or had it all been a coincidence? The fact that he and Amemiya…were fighting for a 'forbidden' person…at the same month as the separation of her parents...

'_Masaka…'_ He shook the crazy thought away. But is it possible? If it only happened this month, could everything also end at the same time the month expired?

* * *

"Would you really want that?" Gami unknowingly voiced out Kyousuke's thoughts once more. The confused latter took a few seconds to ingest what the female asked. "Having to go through the same thing your own haha did…" Kyousuke quickly recalled Gami's words. "I don't. Not even a bit." He didn't even have to hope he said the right thing, because there was always this procedure every year, and even though this year may have been _different_, Kyousuke acted like it wasn't.

Just how long was all of this, the pretending, consoling, falling all over, reliving and hurting going to last?

* * *

(Sokudone Holmes and the Case of the Troublesome Threesome Side-Story)

'_If Gami, subconsciously telling that she didn't want a relationship, didn't know about Kyousuke-kun and Taiyou-kun crushing on her, then was all of this by coincidence? My phone bills are really increasing…'_ Megamino Sokudone thought as she sat across a seemingly bored Fudou Akio in _Sherry's_. "Onna, I can always go shirtless; all you have to do is ask cutely," He smirked, noticing the way Sokudone ogled at him.

"Teme, I'm worried about those kids. Urusai. Eat your sundae." She snapped back. "Which is it? Eat or shut?" He asked playfully, his mischievous features sending blood up to Kazemaru's look-alike's face. She ignored the remark and let her matchmaking gears whir.

* * *

"Onna, you better eat; your stomach's louder than the music."

"Urusai, I'm concentrating," She bit onto her spoon for the umpteenth time, still at a stalemate with her niece's dilemma. Sighing, Fudou pinned both the woman's wrists on the table as he scooped a spoonful from her cup and forced it in her mouth.

"You can't concentrate on an empty stomach, baka onna." He smirked again at her expression.

Chewing with a red face at the brown-haired man, she typed down what she had realized on her phone:

'_Sokka! Both Taiyou-kun and Kyousuke-kun like Tenshi-chan, but even though she doesn't know about it, all of this happened coincidentally because it's during this month that my niece remembers Sui-ani's departure! So she's blurting out how much she dislikes love and stuff! This is her side of the story!'_

She beamed at Fudou, waiting for an answer.

"That's it?" He asked, eyeing the bubblegum ice cream left in the corner of the black-haired onna's lips. Irked ever so easily, she spat out, "I just had an indirect kiss with you, thanks to your spoon."

Like a flash of lightning, Fudou stood and licked away the dessert before smirking triumphantly, his lips inches away from the petrified matchmaker's ear.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Wow! Wow! WOW, that was fast! And also, who would've thought I'd make another side story? :)) I can't believe I chose Fudou again, he and Done-chan practically have an abusive-husband-and-beat-up-wife relationship! :D And 6 pages long, too; the second longest chapter in words so far! Lezz pardeh, amigos! :D Oh, I'll invite you to my virtual party if you review. ;P

-AniMa


	10. Complications

Ooh. How lovely are the things I see. Must I repeat the fact that I love you, your reviews and most especially your dedication to this story? Chu! Chu! Chu! Here are not only some virtual kisses, but the next chapter to your favorite love affair! ;D

Disclaimer: I do not have such ability to create such…EPICNESS.

* * *

**10: Complications**

_A sweet dish is never delectable without a little sour!_

Rumors, the same ones as before, buzzed even more intensely that day after Gami had made it clear that she wouldn't be in a relationship anytime soon. With another pairing being made by student fanclubs in every year level, Sorano Aoi had seemingly** (A/N: Shockingly! :O)** become the newest love interest of Tsurugi Kyousuke.

When short-statured, long-haired **(A/N: Teehee. ;;) )** Nanobana Kinako joined the team due to a time paradox effect; it seemed to everyone that she was most familiar with Amemiya Taiyou. Gossips juiced out of every mouth and into every open ear, and tales of Nanobana and Amemiya dating spread like an endless, uncontainable wildfire.

Mamori Gami didn't seem to mind; there were whiles when she needed time for herself, especially when Suke-chan knew too much or when Taiyou-kun involved himself in her affairs. Then again, reports about a certain Tengawara captain, Mannouzaka head, and two Kidokawa students were linked with her **(A/N: Omai. ;P )**; interested to know?

**(A/N: OhmiKami 54 words in the first three paragraphs you gotta love meh.)**

* * *

Kita Ichiban had never been so interested in anyone supposedly not worth his time. It could have been her hair, with all its fieriness, or maybe her eyes, with all the doe-like effects it could have had on someone, or might it just be simply herself?

_"Oi!" He called out to the waving bush of orange in the crowd. As he approached with difficulty, the person spun around, only to bump him in the process. "Um...hi?" She grinned sheepishly. Kita grabbed her wrist and yanked her away from the crowd, despite the fraternal twins' insistence that she come back. "I think I'll be back!" She bid as she disappeared into the sea of people._

_"Mamoru-"_

_"Mamori" She corrected._

_"-Gami, right?"_

_"Yep. Why do you know me?"_

_"When you're under Fifth Sector, and you know someone your age working there who knows other people, _boom_." He smirked. Gami found this tiresome. "Who are you?"_

_"You saw me on the field," The boy with the captain's band said. "Unless you fell asleep."_

_"I did during first half," She admitted with pink cheeks. Tengawara's captain laughed merrily._

_"Kita Ichiban. Nice to meet you, Orenji-chan."_

_Gami blushed. No one and she meant _no one_, ever called her Orenji without getting her upset _**(A/N: Point 1 for The Other Guys; 0 for Taiyou; 0 for Kyousuke? ;P )**_._

_"Something wrong?" He sat beside her, both of whom were in the empty stands. "N-N-N-nothing!" Her face burned red as his face was close to hers. She looked- subconsciously- at him and noticed his orange curls. "Y-your hair," She gasped, enchanted. Kita beamed that sweet smile. "Like it? My friends do."_

That was how they met, he remembered. And then there was the first smile she made at him that made butterflies eat away at his pancreas **(A/N: Kyaa! :O)**.

* * *

_"Does that mean I'm a friend of yours then?" She grinned at him._

But Kita wasn't the only one victimized by her charm, or whatever it could have been. As I say, even the most impossible of men can be read like a book with the right woman! Take for example, Tsurugi Kyousuke and all his emo-ish-ness that disappears when Gami's with him. But if you wish to expand your otakuness, then try the live-action drama of Hana Kimi; Tennouji, the Dorm 1 head in all his might and strength, was deredere towards his adorable Hibari 4 member fiancée, Kanna. Now to proceed to Case 2** (A/N: Of the GamiXWho mystery! :D)**!

* * *

_"So you're Tsurugi's little charm, aren'tcha?" The deep voice belonging to Mannouzaka's captain sneered. Gami simply grinned. "I wouldn't really wanna put it that way, but I guess so."_

_"You got some spunk in you, talkin' back to me like that."_

_"Isozaki-san," Gami put her knuckles on her waist. "I answered you the way equals do."_

'Unless you got a superiority complex going on like Uchiha Sasuke...'

_Isozaki roared with laughter. "I now see why." He took her by the elbow as they walked away from the crowds. From across the soccer field where Kyousuke was being thanked, angry veins popped out as he saw _his _best friend getting close and comfy with Kenma. _

_'Teme.'_

**(A/N: Score 2 for The Other Guys; 0 for Taiyou; 0 for Kyousuke! :)) )**

* * *

_"Let's exchange numbers," Kenma coughed with pink all over his nose. "I heard you did too with that Tengawara captain _**(A/N: They did!)**_." At first taken aback, Gami noticed that this guy wasn't as mean as she thought SEEDs were. As she prepared her phone, and he, his, Gami suddenly had the urge to ask him. "Iso-san, why were you playing so roughly out there?"_

_"I'm a SEED who follows orders to do, at all means, what Fifth Sector tasks me to." He answered, unfazed._

_"But you looked reluctant there."_

_"Trick of the eye, Mamori." The former huffed, but was unwilling to give up just yet._

_"You sure you weren't forced to?"_

_"What makes you think so?"_

_"Look at Su- Kyousuke."_

_"What do you mean?" He diverted attention from his phone to her blue orbs._

_"He _was_ a SEED, but now, whatever you did, he decided to revive 'true soccer'."_

* * *

Like he figured, Tsurugi really treasured the defensive little girl in front of him. Isozaki possibly could not have felt any more envious than that. But Mamori alone, excluding Tsurugi from the picture, was pretty **(A/N: Insert comma here. ;P)** independent with an unbreakably strong resolve to do justice.

_"You're revolting too?" He sneered at her, interested. "You going to stop me?" She fought back with the same tone. Instead of answering, he took the berrytop's white gadget and did some fancy typing before tossing it back to her._

_He began to walk away._

_Before Gami could stop him, she found the saved number of the cyan-eyed boy. She called him, though he was at walking distance; Kenma didn't stop walking away. "Yo,"_

_"So you won't stop me from resisting, and I won't stop you from walking away," She laughed behind him._

Now how was it that she managed to hit the right spots? Isozaki could only drool subconsciously in wonder. It wasn't that he liked her, but toying with Tsurugi using the little orange-haired puppet was quite the entertainment. But how sure was he that he wasn't into Mamori?

_Kenma smiled as he left. "But one can still chase the other and try to."_

* * *

**(A/N: Commercial first before proceeding?)** We all wonder how Sorano Aoi had been pushed into the picture, and was believed to be Kyousuke's soulmate. Just how did this affect everyone else?

_It was all there; the stupid messages, letters, debates and reasons why Sorano should start going out with him. Sorano cracked, shocked white, on the first week she read them, but Kyousuke still maintained composure even after a month of being over-spammed by obsessed fans._

"_Nanikore?" Tenshi-chan giggled, grabbing the folded pink note from between his pale fingers. "Gah, wait, don't-" But she already had opened it, and her eyes could only grow wider with interest. "So you…like…Aoin_** (A/N: She prefers putting an extra sound rather than syllable/honorifics to some people. :D)**_?" To his surprise, she was shaking. "Tenshi-chan…are you alright?" The latter looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "You're crying! What happened?" She could only laugh harder and began to push him towards the direction of where Aoi, accompanying the managers and Otonashi, was. "W-Wait- What are you- Ten-"_

"_Shut up," She growled rather menacingly at him. "You lovesick kiddo. Now walk!" She couldn't stop herself now- from laughing so hard tears had come out of her eyes. She had been trying with all that she had to make her best friend happy- and then came Sorano Aoi. Of course he'd be better off without her- she wasn't the one who made him happy, after all, Sorano was._

* * *

Kyousuke crumpled the pre-crumpled note again. So many times he tried, and all he got was failure. It was really impossible to persuade a thickheaded idiot like his best friend **(A/N: He still likes her, who cares what he thinks about her. ;P)**. _'We know it's really Sorano-sama who makes you the happiest, not that annoying little orange-haired freak,' _the note read. _'Give it a go! We'd given you a push already! ;)'_ Kyousuke crumpled the note again, getting angrier and angrier when he held the paper.

'…_not that annoying little orange-haired freak…'_

What did Tenshi-chan feel when she read that?

'_It didn't hurt. It didn't hurt. It. Didn't. Hurt.'_

**(A/N: End of commercial, first half! Scores: 2-TOG, 0-Taiyou, -1-Kyousuke. Am I bashing him?)**

* * *

Was it a mistake to greet Nanobana with such words? **(A/N: YES.)** All Amemiya said was that it had been a long time; had he been more cautious he would've realized what wrong ideas the other players would get **(A/N: And for that you have: 2-TOG, -1-Taiyou, -1-Kyousuke. Uh-oh? ;)) )**.

But then again, he enjoyed the tackle-bear-hug and the first person he embraced when he entered the soccer club **(A/N: Wink, wink.)**.

_He was changing in the room when the door slammed open, scaring the living sun out of him. "Taiyou, ikke!" The wild high-pitched voice screeched as the small figure attempted to lunge at him. "We'll be late if you gape any- kyaa!" Nanobana Kinako, although an excellent jumper, lost her footing, and instead of landing inches away in front of Amemiya, she rammed into his torso headfirst._

* * *

"_Ne, Kinakon, Taiyou-kun," The jolly voice belonging to a jolly girl became louder and louder as Gami approached the door. "You guys are going to be late for prac-"_

_Nanobana's form, basically, was on top of Amemiya's, with her hands on either side of his head, and her legs trapping his torso. To add it all up, when Gami opened the door, stalkers/ paparazzi/ NanoMiya shippers' cameras snapped and flashed, capturing the memory _forever **(A/N: Oh! Found Taiyou's -2!)**

"_-tice..."_

"_Before you get any ideas," He said warily as he and Kinako struggled to stand. Instead of listening, Gami had figured it all out, or so she thought _**(A/N: And that's how Taiyou's score became -3!)**_. "I'm so, so sorry!" She bowed before backing out the door. "I interrupted something really important! I better go now. Uh, you two can catch up later, I'll cover you!" Her voice echoed as she ran, the blood spreading fast throughout her face._

* * *

"Chikuso," Amemiya ran his fingers through his wild hair. He was always a little too late whenever it involved Gami.

**(A/N: End of le 'commercials'! And now: 2-TOG, -3-Taiyou, -2-Kyousuke! What progress! Or lack of it!)**

* * *

Kishibe Taiga was one who could see the unnoticeable. Also, he came from a prestigious family and enrolled in a prominent school, Kidokawa Seishuu. He was practically a child born for perfection. For most people, he never chanced a second look on imperfect things; for Taiga, there was this one imperfectly perfect person he would do anything for as long as he got to see her again and again.

_"Excuse me," Gami opened her eyes to see a stranger in Kidokawa uniform. She almost panicked, but remembered they were at a _Water_ Stadium. One crazy jump and she's into the water. Kishibe smiled despite the looks he was getting from both teams. "Don't worry!" He assured them, looking at each one in the eye. "I just came here to pep her up; no offense, but none of you was comforting her, after all."_

_All peepers shot to an embarrassed and guilty Tsurugi Kyousuke _**(A/N: WTNog, man, that's a -3! D:)**_._

Kishibe immediately realized the sick girl in front of him had something to do with the tall boy at the back. What it was, he didn't know, but he would most likely find out anyway.

* * *

_"I'm Kishibe Taiga," He held out his hand. "Captain of Kidokawa. Doozo yoroshiku!" Gami, albeit hesitantly, shook his hand slowly. "Mamori Gami," The latter forced a small volume of bile down where it came from. "Sorry...I...I really don't feel good right now." A lightbulb lit up in Taiga's head._

_"You're hydrophobic?"_

_Surprised and astonished as to how quickly he found out, all signs of sickness suddenly left the orange-haired girl. "H-How-"_

_"Simple," He squatted in front of her like a kid would in front of a story teller. "When you came here, fear struck your face, and you immediately sat on the bench, which was, judging from distance compared to the field, farthest from the water. You also hugged your shoe-clad legs, which meant you really didn't want to be touched by the water nor did you want to be wet. I'm guessing this fear took on during a-"_

_"Traumatic event when I was younger." Gami finished, impressed at his astuteness. "No wonder you're the captain." She sighed, defeated. Taiga laughed at the remark. "Thanks. I heard you taught those people at Gassan a lesson." Again, the sickly girl lit up. "They were sexist. I had no other choice."_

* * *

Kishibe could never forget that beaming face she had when he complimented her; for others, though, they thought he was hitting on her. To Taiga, he already foresaw the density the hydrophobic lady had. It would be useless to confess, but not before experimenting with a trial-and-error method till he got what he wanted.

_"Such a waste that we won't get to see the power behind that beauty, dontcha think?" He asked before walking away _**(A/N: So cool! *o* 3-TOG, -3-Taiyou, -3-Kyousuke!)**_._

_Gami blushed, wide-eyed._

* * *

**(A/N: And here's the last case we have to listen to before the chappie ends! :-bd)**

That girl that his captain talked to…A certain Taki couldn't help himself. "Nii-san, why didn't you introduce me to that girl?" Yoshihiko pouted. "Why didn't you ask your esteemed captain? He talked with her before anyone else did." Sousuke shot back, a wee annoyed at his younger brother's accusation **(A/N: Which was true. Haha!)**.

Besides, when you find the tastiest candy, even the most generous person would find it hard to share.

_"Ne, Ju-kun _**(A/N: Ju = Jap for 10)**_," Gami approached an unsuspecting Taki Sousuke. He turned to see a cuter, shorter person whose hand was held out as if wanting to shake his. "I didn't know you had a younger brother!" She grinned; obviously interested in these things _**(A/N: I mean, come on. She had the Tsurugi brothers after all. She's an only child!)**_._

_"What's it like?"_

_"What do you mean?" Sousuke asked as they strayed farther away from the fearsome _**(A/N: That was the adjective for Cyclone Stadium, but this is Gami, y'know.) **_Water Stadium and their teammates. "I'm an only child," She sighed, exhausted even though she didn't even play. _

_"So is Chibi _**(A/N: In Japan, chibi literally means tiny. :B)**_ Taki-kun a nice ototo?" She glanced at him. Sousuke sighed in contentment, which seemed to have answered Gami's question._

* * *

"If it makes you feel better, she liked to talk about you more than me," Sousuke grinned devilishly at the younger Taki who beamed back happily, much to his frustration.

_"Don't you have to go back?"_

_"Oh no," Four dark lines ran down her eye as she nervously grinned. "I told them I'd wait here. That stadium's my least favorite."_

_Sousuke glanced at her as well. "Yeah. The collapsing floors...if Yoshihiko drowned..."_

_Gami ruffled the Kidokawa player's hair. "Nonsense. He has a great, supportive onii that looks after him." Sousuke stared at her. When she finally caught on, she released her hold on Sousuke's brown locks._

_Slowly._

* * *

_"You're crazy, for a girl. Has soccer made you nuts?"_

_Gami laughed wholeheartedly; a good sign that she was recovering from the killer stadium. "You can say that. I don't know you that much, but I trust you and your younger brother-"_

_"Call him Yoshihiko...he's kinda interested in you and will kill me if he finds us out."_

_"-would love to play true soccer sometime, without the pestering Fifth Sector." She smiled at him. Sousuke swore he would drown himself if he was having a nosebleed right now._

_The short girl stood up and brushed the debris off her Raimon jacket as did Taki with his. "Shall we go back?" She asked, mustering up all her courage and forcing down all her bile as Sousuke nodded with that killer grin _**(A/N: You and your fickleness, Gami!)**_. "And also," He surprised her when he whispered in her ear._

_"Would you want to hang out with me and Yoshihiko sometime?" The red in his face made his new friend put her index on her chin._

_"You better give me a ring, Taki-kun," She laughed _**(A/N: 4-TOG! -3-Taiyou! -3-Kyousuke!)**_._

"And that's how I got her number, ya loser," The elder Taki stuck out his tongue at the younger one. "Who cares?! I can call her anytime I want anyway with your phone!"

"Not unless my phone is outta your reach, dear short ototo."

* * *

Why don't you all stay tuned and wait for the next chapter to come out and see how all those people, regardless of their scores, act all throughout this period of complication?

* * *

Oh my! I reached 7 pages already? Whoo! Achievement! :-bd Sorry for making the past chappies so long, but, come on, after reading this chappie, would you still say no to seven-page-long ones? And see, I updated real quickly too, so review too! :)

-AniMa


	11. To Lose, or Not to Lose

With our eleventh chappie out, we're down to our last TWO! Yes, dear readers, we are nearing the end of the trio's love affair. Thanks once more for the reviews and the time you spent for this, and Jer-bear I'll whack you with a racket soon enough!

So now what's going to happen to the troublesome threesome with a few more additions?

Disclaimer: I own the netbook used to make this story, that's it. :D

* * *

**11: To Lose, or Not to Lose**

_That is the question._

"_It is never easy to let go, no matter how much you would say it is."_

It's impossible to be discreet about anything at all, especially when you're human. Even Kyousuke's usual stoic expression could be easily read by his brother; Taiyou's smiles always had a hidden meaning to it, and Nurse Fuyuka always saw through them. Even if Gami tried to cover up her feelings and actions, she's still as readable as a text message from one of your best pals **(A/N: Why's this here? O_O )**.

* * *

Ever since the rumors of Gami seeing someone outside Raimon, Kyousuke dating Sorano and Taiyou going out with Kinako spread all throughout the school, it had affected their surroundings, and that mostly took a great toll on the soccer club.

"Kinako and Taiyou barely talk to each other," Shinsuke pouted with his cheeks being squished by his palms. "Aoi and Tsurugi act like the other isn't even in the room," Tenma added beside him as they waited for their bowls to be served; the two were in Rairaiken, hungry from soccer practice. "If this goes on, they won't be able to focus on anything and they'll probably be kicked out of the team _and_ in school!"

"Nonsense, kid," The moose-haired cook's back was facing the two Raimon students as he spoke. "If it's a little lover's quarrel, what they need is a middleman to help them talk it over. Here." He handed the two ramen bowls to his costumers as the back door slid open.

"I got the last batch, lucky me!" His assistant, whose flowing black hair reminded Tenma and Shinsuke of Gami's aunt, sang from the kitchen. With a pink tinge on his face, the cook left his station as the two lads listened on with interest **(A/N: Oh my…me likey! ;D)**.

* * *

In school, the situation was different. Aoi had been forced to literally and metaphorically be by Kyousuke's side, coercing Gami, on the other hand, to hang out with the swim team— people who Okinaru was best acquainted with **(A/N: But Gami's still Okinaru's bestest! ;P)**— more often than she could with Suke-chan nowadays. The good side to that was she got to know her seniors more. Still, the bad dominated; Gami began to miss being with Suke-chan. The girl made early visits to Yuuichi in the hospital alone; Kyousuke and Aoi would visit two hours after she left. Gami had gotten used to walking home alone despite worries that Megamino felt.

As for Taiyou and Kinako, they had become the paparazzi's **(A/N: More like journalism club's. =3=) **favorite hot trending topic. Fans called themselves _The Yellow Sunbathers_, a pun on the duo's names **(A/N: Yellow for the 'ki' in Kinako; sun for 'Taiyou'; bathers are for the fans)**, apparently, and they bullied anyone who dared oppose Kinako and Taiyou being a couple, deeming Gami unable to hang out with Taiyou-kun anymore. Her only way around that was to read books in the library. The positive effect was that she befriended the bookworms who practically sleep there and the librarian who was a charming old lady, _and_ she became addicted to crossword puzzles. Despite that, the library was quiet, and Taiyou-kun was dynamic. Gami was incapable of withstanding the silence, but she had learned to be accustomed to it.

Already, Mamori Gami knew she was losing two of her best buddies, but she acted as if it weren't a big deal to her; she had more important things to do. One of them was to figure out what she was going to do with all her alone time **(A/N: Am I evil or what? D:)**.

* * *

Just to be clear, it was all Gami's doing **(A/N: But she didn't know, so…don't go blaming her!)** that got this unexplained growing dilemma **(A/N: "?")** to happen.

"That was truly the most unwise move you've ever done, Tenshi-chan," Tsurugi Yuuichi reprimanded the latter as she slid the door closed. She faced him with a surprised expression. "What? Unwise? But—"

"But nothing. What were you trying to prove, that you could manage things without their help?" He continued to bombard the pacing girl with questions that she knew the answer to, but was just stubbornly denying it.

"If you pushed them away without a word, would they have understood your intentions?" Yuuichi asked gently as Gami slowed her pacing in the small room. "It's great to be independent, but not like that," He continued, voice still gentle like that of a breeze. "You still need them," And with a final concluding statement:

"More than you'd ever realize."

* * *

"Kids, boys, children…my niece isn't particularly interested in any of those four, er…bachelors—"

"Then what about Tsurugi and Taiyou?" Still at Kazemaru's new house, Tenma and Shinsuke pressed the black-haired Megamino for answers **(A/N: Funny how they knew who were the two that she left out. :)) )**.

"Yeah, you only said four, and a while ago we mentioned six!"

"Tsurugi-kun is a childhood friend, and Amemiya-kun is the bestest closest friend she has; they're an exception."

"Not really; Ichiban-senpai has orange hair like Taiyou—"

"Isozaki-senpai has a similar personality with Tsurugi—"

"Kishibe-senpai is the genius in his team like Taiyou—"

"Taki-senpai has a brother that he cares about like Tsurugi—"

"But are their feelings for Tenshi-chan as strong as either of Tsurugi-kun's or Amemiya-kun's?"

OHHHH. So that was the difference.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gami still was confused with what she felt. Yuuichi was right; she still needed Taiyou-kun and Suke-chan in her life. The real question though, was why she pushed them away even with that fact in mind. Midorikawa-san once told her auntie that earth had a saying that went like, 'there is a reason for every thought and action', and so what was hers?

A bit too evidently, Yuuichi came up with a 'suggestion' of his own. "Maybe…you have feelings for one of them?" At those words, Gami spun to face the hospital patient. "I do have feelings for them both!" She said a little too bluntly with a matching confused face. When Yuuichi thought he had gotten the bull's eye, Gami made him realize he missed by a few millimeters.

"That's why we're friends!"

* * *

By some stroke of undetermined fate, Kyousuke bumped into Isozaki on the way to the hospital. While they remained close friends, Kyousuke felt as if the cyan-eyed Mannouzaka captain was after the same person as he and Taiyou were **(A/N: He didn't know about the other three guys, looool. :)) )**.

That feeling ain't pretty, apparently.

"I see you and your brother have been doing well," Isozaki said warily, for some reason. "You too," Was all Kyousuke could answer to the made-up ice breaker.

Kami, this was awkward.

Kyousuke didn't care. He'd rather get straight to his suspicions. As for Isozaki, he preferred silence; he and Kyousuke helped each other out during those times at God Eden, and they never talked. It was always a comfortable silence between them, but now, the atmosphere was deathly tense. Kyousuke's question only made it worse.

"You haven't talked to Tenshi-chan lately, have you?" He asked in a threatening voice. Seeing how jealous or maybe overprotective **(A/N: But mostly jealous. ;D )** Kyousuke was, the ever teasing Isozaki took this to his advantage. "Maybe, maybe not," He began to walk away, fairly entertained. "Use your imagination!"

* * *

On the other side of Inazuma town, an orange-haired genius of the decade decided to pay a visit to the violet-locked **(A/N: As in hair.) **perfectionist captain of Kidokawa Seishuu. The two smart players were good friends after all, being geniuses in their own team and the like…

But will a supposedly trivial little thing **(A/N: Or maybe person...) **worsen that friendship?

"Really now?" Taiyou laughed. "The great Kishibe Taiga…thinking about a girl?" The latter laughed again, clearly amused at his dark-skinned friend's profession. When he managed to calm himself, Taiyou asked who it was.

"Certainly not yours, Tai," Kishibe smiled assuringly as he sipped tea; he was fairly interested in Taiyou and Kinako as he had heard rumors, but he preferred a different person, all in all. He heard his buddy let out a sigh of relief, glad that Taiga wasn't after Gami too **(A/N: Supposedly!)**. "But she's in the same team as you are, so it might be a problem if I were to have a romantic relationship with her."

"Nonsense, Tai!" Taiyou **(A/N: Geddit? Geddit? :D) **sat once more after enjoying the mountainside view of the mansion. "You're a genius; I bet you'll be able to work it out. Now tell me who it is; since it's not mine, I'm even more interested!" Kishibe took a deep breath and a sip of tea before unknowingly shocking Taiyou paralyzed with just two words:

"Mamori Gami."

* * *

As a jolly-looking otaku left hospital grounds, she bumped into a small creature. "Chibi-Ta— I mean, Yo-chan?" Gami inquired as she held up the short Taki to her level. "Where's your ani? You two _always_ go together." At the last syllable, a familiar figure approached— rather breathlessly— the two people.

"I think that's not impossible, but it is most likely," Gami bit on to her spoon as she and the Taki brothers sat in one of the cubicles of _House of Desserts_, _Sherry's Sundae Shoppe_'s rival of ten years. "But Yoshihiko's only a kid! I don't think he's capable of implanting a tracking chip in you." Sousuke glared at his brother, who found out bananas made good airplanes. "It's creepy, but possible. Never underestimate the intelligence of youngsters." Gami winked playfully.

The Taki brothers and blue-eyed Mamori split ways as they exited _House of Desserts_. Unknown to them, Taiyou had spotted the trio coming out of the medium-sized shop, and even the part where Gami hugged Sousuke **(A/N: Oh no! ;) )**! The ex-hospital patient had never felt so…pissed off before. And it wasn't even because of Tsurugi **(A/N: Double oh no. O.O)**!

'_I won't lose Gami to anyone that easily!'_

Sensing that someone was glaring at them, Gami switched her view to the other side of the road, exactly where Taiyou was. To her mild surprise, nobody was there. As thickheaded as she was, Gami got rid of the suspicion. "Well, I'll see you next time now," She smiled sweetly at Yoshihiko and waved at Sousuke. "Take care!" The younger Taki grinned at her.

* * *

After walking aimlessly for Kami knows how long, a different orange-haired boy decided it was time he went home. He was a total ditz for forgetting to bring along his soccer ball **(A/N: Poor kid. :P)**. As he headed up the stairs leading the way out of the riverbank, someone covered his eyes.

"Guess who!"

Smirking to himself, he grabbed the girl's— it was definitely a girl. He didn't think any guy would be gay enough to do that to him— torso and he bent over, effectively carrying the person. "I'm going to walk around aimlessly while holding you; my bruises will be yours too." He only thought about the fact that what he said rhymed when the person uncovered his eyes. He put the latter down to get a good look.

"Mamori Gami," He smirked. "I should've known." The owner of the name grinned at him sheepishly as a reply.

"That's…silly. Who would forget their own soccer ball at home when the reason why they went out was to use it in the first place?" The shorter orange-head asked. Kita Ichiban flushed at the comment. "It was an accident, and my mom had so many errands she made me do!" Gami giggled as they crossed the street. "Excuses, Kita-kun, excuses," She sang, making the taller orange-head blush even more **(A/N: How adorable!)**.

Strangely, like déjà vu, Gami felt another set of peepers glaring at her. As she snatched a glance behind her, Kita looked around as well, understanding his companion's discomfort. When they found no one suspicious, they continued to head toward the Steel Plaza, more than willing to go home already.

'_Great. Another orange-haired guy to deal with. I am not going to lose Tenshi-chan to anybody!'_

Kyousuke continued to glare at the Tengawara captain, subconsciously hoping to burn the guy with his deathly glower **(A/N: I shall be Kyousuke's Lois Lane to his Superman HAHAHA!)**. It was saddening as well; Kyousuke was always the one walking _his_ **(A/N: NUUU! I own her! D:)** Tenshi-chan home as Taiyou was always the one treating _his_ **(A/N: Staaahp! D:)** Gami to desserts at _House of Desserts_ every after practice.

* * *

What was even more sad was the fact that Gami was deeply, truly, terribly afraid of losing either boy, but the thought was contradictory to her past actions— the pairing Kyousuke and Aoi and Taiyou and Kinako up, the spreading of the rumors, the avoiding of Suke-chan and Taiyou-kun…

As she thanked Kita for the walk home, the blue-eyed girl couldn't help but wonder.

'_If I say that I want them to be by my side and at the same time cause them to be separated from Kinakon and Aoin, won't that make me a selfish person who cares about her own happiness? Or should I just let them go and have four more happy people, compared to just one happy girl?'_

_That is the question._

* * *

Three hectic months of slacking around and jerking off and still I can't give you something explosive! D: Flame me now, if you want. I am so ready for them! :D Sorry again for the super late update, I'm unforgivable, I know. Happy Chinese New Year, by the way! :D _Gong xi fa cai_!

-AniMa


	12. Is This Love?

I'm so busy preparing for the Asian Fest we're having that my last two weekend nights were spent (wasted) on making the scripts! I'm sorry! D: And my exams are coming as well! :O  
Setting the excuses aside, here's to the twelfth and second to the last chapter of our story! Once again, thanks so much for the support, favorites, sharing (in case any of you did), reviewing and following! I'm quite glad that that I have two months more before the anniversary. Hehe. :D

Disclaimer: I may not own Inazuma Eleven, but I sure do own the love I'm giving out to you guys! :**

* * *

**12: Is this Love?**

_My little characters are the most confusing creatures to understand._

Paranoid. That's what she was. That's what they all were. People may say how time flies, but they must've realized that there was no wind that could take time anywhere **(A/N: Doesn't make sense... =3=)**.

* * *

A certain boy or two **(A/N: Or six)** was afraid of losing the time he had left with this certain girl of everyone's thoughts **(A/N: Remember Chappie 1?)**- did he even have time at all?

A certain girl **(A/N: Or three)** was pressured by different sides between doing what _they _expected and wanted her to do, and what _she_ felt that was really the right thing to do. A couple of times, the countdown timer she made popped up in her head and reminded her that she was running out of time…and fast.

If time were money, it wouldn't take much to figure out that they would all be poor.

* * *

"You gotta learn to be honest with yourself, Gami," The owner of the name slapped her cheeks as she spoke to the mirror. "That's the only way you can be satisfied. Not happy, but at least satisfied!" She forced the words upon herself, much more pained by her own words than her slaps **(A/N: Yoikes?)**.

"Not happy, but satisfied…"

Did she really want that?

* * *

"We're not dating, so please stop the shipping and all that, minna-san," The jolly but secretly terrified voice of Kinako echoed throughout the corridor where hers and Taiyou's fanclubs, fangirls and fanboys prepared to celebrate Kinako and Taiyou's third monthsary** (A/N: Crazy Gami for making the rumors last three months!)**. "Don't even think of getting mad at Kinako, Gami, me or anyone, okay?" Taiyou spoke. "It was all just a miscommunication, a misunderstanding…None of us wanted this, and that's why we're telling you this now…please," The girls and a couple of gays, Taiyou noted, began tearing up** (A/N: By the way, I have nothing against gay people; I have gay friends too, so don't think I hate them please.)**.

"So it's over?"

* * *

"You're darn right it is. You think Matsukaze would be willing to lose this girl—" Kyousuke jerked his head to a sheepish Aoi as both blue-haired freshmen stood against their own fans and supporters. "–to someone who's not even interested in dating her and she's not even interested to date with? Now go shoo. Ship a new pair. Don't bother either of us anymore. None of the Tsurugi-and-Aoi-are-dating-thing is true. Got it?"

Kami, his sharp tongue turned on the girls and gays.

Regardless of which, the fanclubs dispersed. The rumors became extinct. Aoi and Kinako had finally felt at ease; as for Kyousuke and Taiyou, they had to deal with a qua-ple **(A/N: Geddit? Geddit? :D)** of people before the burden was lifted off their shoulders.

* * *

"They did what?!" Gami shrieked at Yuuichi, horror evident in the orange-haired girl's face. "I have been trying so hard for three months to keep those four together and they just—"

"Oh, come on, Tenshi-chan," Yuuichi rested his chin on his palm as he sat in his wheelchair** (A/N: Gami always hogs the bed when she visits him!)**. "I bet you're secretly relieved that Kyousuke and Amemiya-kun are 'girlfriend'-less now."

Apparently, while Gami's subconscious plea was answered, Kyousuke's and Taiyou's request had to be granted by them both. In other words, they had to work for their wants.

* * *

"Okay, you know what, lemme rephrase my question. Answer as frankly as you can or you'll get a pesto up your nose. Got it, kiddies?" Sokudone purred at the four new arrivals. Scared, their only reply was a visible gulp **(A/N: Seriously, Sokudone…)**.

"Do you like Mamori Gami?"

"She's okay, but I'm not romantically interested in her," Said the boy with the white headband and orange hair.

"I prefer using her to tease Tsurugi," The cyan-eyed person beside the latter answered next** (A/N: Well here's a heartless one!)**.

"I'm only helping her with her soccer training…and my parents don't acknowledge her as a possible fiancée…" The third one replied, his dark skin shining under the ceiling light. Despite his latest confession** (A/N: Check the previous chapter.)**, it was the truth; he had only inquired about her, he was just curious.

"She's pretty cute, and my brother likes her," Immediately, the first three boys regretted saying no to the question. "But we're only friends. I put my family before girls." Everyone but the brown-haired speaker sighed visibly.

"Well I'm glad my niece found great friends like you," Sokudone smiled. She then turned to the two freshmen still haunting Kazemaru's house since Sunday afternoon **(A/N: It's Monday aftie now? :D)**. "You've got your proof now. We can let them go now right?"

After a small janken game and some frivolous arguing, Tenma and Shinsuke nodded.

* * *

The front door slammed open to reveal the setting sun. Before Gami could greet her aunt, she saw the scene in the living room. "Well, you two should go now as well. I'll tell Ichirota to bring you six home." Sokudone uncrossed her legs and disappeared to an upstairs room. "Hi, Tenshi-chan," Shinsuke and Tenma greeted an unmoving and clueless girl. The four other boys, on their way out, either blushed, or greeted her, or pat her head, or basically all three.

"Oh, you're back. Welcome home, dear," Kazemaru kissed his niece's forehead before disappearing outside with the six other lads.

* * *

"What…why were they here? Was there something I missed?" Gami asked her black-haired aunt as they ate dinner without the man of the house. "Not much, really. How are you and Tsurugi-kun?" That was the question that made Gami _almost_ choke on her miso.

"He's fine. Ichi-chan remembers half the characters' names of Lovely Complex now! And just today, we saw BE—"

"You know that's not the Tsurugi-kun that I mean, Tenshi-chan," Megamino said as she finished the last of her Chilean Sea bass. "For the past few days, I've been sensing a gloomy aura from you. And I can't hear a second pair of footsteps whenever you come home. Has something happened?"

Before the orange-haired girl could answer, Kazemaru's loud voice interrupted them. Gami could never have been more thankful for the timely interruption **(A/N: Megamino wasn't; she tackled Kazemaru in the living room as punishment)**.

* * *

"Moshi moshi," Gami answered her cellphone.

"_Hey, Gami-chan," _It was Okinaru. _"How are you? I'm sorry I had to go back to Hakuren. After what happened to Endou-san, Natsumi-san wanted me to go back…"_

"Yeah, but we'll find a way to get him back from El Dorado!"

Okinaru chuckled from the other line. _"How's Taiyou? I bet he's missing his Mizu-nee." _**(A/N: Taiyou and Okinaru have a bro-sis relationship; Okinaru's surname is Mizugameza, hence the Mizu-nee nickname. :B)**

"Hey! I miss you more than Shindou-senpai or anyone else!" Gami pouted. Okinaru sensed something else; why didn't she mention Taiyou's name?

"_Gami-chan…is something wrong? Did something happen between you and Taiyou?"_

The other line was silent for a while, Okinaru noted.

"_Look, whatever that is, that better be fixed. It's impossible for you to have a fight with _anyone_."_

"…Yeah. Yeah, I'm sorry. I'll call you back. Ja ne."

As Gami put the phone down, she collapsed on her bed. "How does everyone know what happened?" She sighed. "Would you like me to answer that for you?" Came a voice from her doorway; her aunt had been worried about what had happened for the past months in school that she followed her niece into her own bedroom, just to get an answer, if Megamino could.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Kyousuke had his guilty walk going home, he saw four…six, seven figures leaving his best friend's house. He could easily distinguish the short figure of Nishizono, and if he was there, the one beside him would be Matsukaze. Then four mystery boys, and finally, either Kazemaru-san or Done-san **(A/N: They've always looked alike...)**, but since they were all entering a car, it was clear that was Kazemaru-san since Done-san hated driving.

But why were those six guys there?

* * *

'_Oh, hi, Tsurugi! Megamino-san and me and Shinsuke conducted an investigation to see who likes Tenshi-chan!'_ The text from Matsukaze read.

Now he didn't know what to do _or _where to go. There were actually _five_ guys after his best friend? How did it turn out like this? First, the meeting of Amemiya, then Amemiya's confession that winter, then realizing that…that...he…Tenshi-chan…you get the point, then all of that!

* * *

'_Oh, don't worry; none of them like her. =)'_

Taiyou grinned maniacally at his phone before throwing his arms in the air, howling happily in Nayujin's ten-year-old house; Yuuka had promised Fuyuka that she would take care of the ex-hospital patient when he got out.

He'd gotten word from Shinsuke that they had made some sort of investigation to see who among the rumored outsiders that Gami was seeing liked her, and the answer was none; Taiyou danced in his room. He had been so worried about being separated from her because he was 'dating Kinako', then he had found out about Kishibe and Sousuke and actually two more people being linked with her— he and Gami, he realized, were growing apart. Only an idiot would stray from Gami; apparently, he was the idiot.

'_That's it,'_ He thought that night. _'I'm going to confess tomorrow.'_

"_That's not a very good idea at the moment," _The person on the phone said, voice clearly filled with doubt. "Aw, but Mizu-nee, I can't bear to lose her again! She's like a greasy pig!"

"_What?" _Flabbergast replaces uncertainty.

"The moment she slips from your hands, it's going to take a miracle to actually get her again, and this time, keep her in your arms. You get what I'm saying, nii-san?" Kyousuke gazed outside his window.

"_I do, I do, but…she's not looking for a relationship. She can and will reject you. What are you going to do?"_

The boy sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

"Maybe you do love him," Megamino sighed as she and her troubled niece gazed at the stars on their lawn. "No way," Gami bit onto a mallow, her tone sounding like that of a girl who couldn't believe Yuu Shirota would be coming to her house.

"Love can come to you anytime, so don't expect it to come when you want it to, and don't _not _expect it when you don't want it to come. Trust me, I know."

"And I know that I don't love him, Done-san. I feel the same way about him like I always do!"

"Then maybe he loves you?" The older girl tilted her head to see an indifferent expression in her niece's features. How can someone not be fazed about a possible admirer?

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend, Done-san,"

"Okay, okay, I'm just stating the possibilities. Tenshi-chan?"

"Yes?"

"By tomorrow I should be hearing Amemiya-kun's and Tsurugi-kun's footsteps on your way here."

"But—"

"You three should really make up. It hurts seeing my niece being peerless. Besides, I know you're happy that they can spend time with you again, right?"

Gami didn't have to answer; Sokudone already knew.

'_This might just be love, Tenshi-chan.'_

* * *

Yeeeess! Finished in just a few days! Although not consecutive, but at least few! :D Now to wait for the blasted internet to come back and let me post… =.= Please review! :3

-AniMa


	13. The Big Finish

Hai guise! Here's to the last chapter. :] I may sound a bit happy, but I'm not…I'M GOING TO MISS THIS TRIO! But anyway, until FanFiction's got hold of _Horimiya _and _Nisekoi_ in the categories, and once I finish _Topsy Turvy_, I'll stay hidden in the shadows first. Like Peter Van Houten. Except his was forever. :D

Disclaimer: I wish I could lie. ;P

* * *

**13: The Big Finish**

_So who wins this battle for the maiden's heart?_

"This is rare. You visiting me at Natsumi-nee's house, I mean," Okinaru took out a pre-cooked bento for her visitor; she didn't want her friend to be another poor soul to come across Natsumi-san's cooking even though Okinaru herself had been suffering from the latter **(A/N: That stomach. O3O)**. There was an uncalled-for silence.

"Taiyou…?"

"…I confessed to her."

"Tell me you didn't!" Yuuichi, for the first time since the _Sympathy for Lady Vengeance_ **(A/N: Check Chappie 4. ;) )** event, felt genuinely horrified for his brother and Tenshi-chan. He had warned him that night, he had. Why was Kyousuke so stubborn sometimes?

* * *

"_I like you. I have for quite a while."_

Then _whoosh_! He just left her.

* * *

"Tenshi-chan, phone call from Isis," Kazemaru's head popped through the side of the doorless archway that connected the receiving room to the kitchen.

_Isis_.

"Coming!" Gami yelled, her voice filled with aroused emotions too strong to be controlled. "Μητερα?"

"Έχει περάσει πολύς καιρός, my cherub," The person on the other line smiled. Gami grinned, yet there was a hint of sadness in it **(A/N: The first was 'mommy', and the second is the Greek equivalent of 'hisashiburidesu'. Figure out Gami's bloodline! ;P)**.

"μητερα …I need your help…"

"Unspoken problems will remain unsolved," Isis Mamori said. "What is it, my little rainbow?"

"Remember when we went to the beach when I was seven and you asked me…" **(A/N: Refer to Chappie 9. :B)**

* * *

"And you just ran?"

"Yes."

"You just…left…?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe you chickened out!"

"I didn't!"

"So what was the fleeing for, hn?"

"To…give her time!"

"My Kami, that was stupid," Okinaru remarked, her hands going up and down her face in an unspoken frustration. "I told you not to, and you just go running to her and do exactly the opposite!" The seagreen-eyed senior ranted on as Taiyou's face reddened even more **(A/N: Sun-haired tomato. OvO)**. "But…one more thing," Okinaru sat up in her chair, puzzlement clear in her features.

"While a long time ago, I would have encouraged you to do so, the timing now couldn't have been any worse," Yuuichi said softly. Kyousuke's face turned a light shade of pink in response. "But I still don't understand, Kyousuke," Yuuichi's tone sounded confused.

"Why confess now?"

* * *

"Oh my. That is quite odd, considering that I never imagined for something like that to happen."

"Μητερα, what do I do? I don't wanna hurt anyone, but all my options have a side effect of agony…"

Isis sighed. "Pain is necessary for those who acquire strength. My love, I cannot help you. It has been almost a decade since I last saw Kyousuke-kun, and I've only seen Amemiya-kun's face on the magazines Sokudone-chan has been sending to me. I do not know them like you do."

Gami sighed as well; she'd have to act fast. Boys never liked waiting. In fact, nobody enjoyed it **(A/N: Patience is a virtue…that everyone lacks. That must be the complete saying.)**.

"σας ευχαριστώ, μητερα. I will think about it."

"Make the best choice, not the right one," Isis teased. "I love you, Gami."

"I love you too, μητερα."

"So what will you do?" Sokudone asked, having waited for Gami outside her bedroom. Gami rammed her head against her aunt's stomach. "The best choice, not the right one." Sokudone smiled.

"You've corrected your seven-year-old you's words."

* * *

"Good luck anyway," Okinaru grinned as Taiyou exited her house. "I hope you get what you want."

"I'm Amemiya Taiyou, Mizu-nee! When do I not get what I want?"

Okinaru leaned against the doorpost, watching her 'brother' leave; the Hakuren captain hid the worry with a smile. She always did **(A/N: You tell me yours, Jer-bear. Okay? No hiding problems.)**.

'_What's going to happen to the other boy?'_

Yuuichi saw his brother making his way out of the crowd entering the hospital. He would be proud if Kyousuke and Gami _did_ get together, but he would also feel sorry and maybe a hint of guilt for Amemiya who would had lost Gami to him **(A/N: I'm not sure if that's a grammatical error… :D)**.

But both sides of a coin cannot land together simultaneously. One of them must face the ground to let the other see the sky; that was the meaning of equilibrium **(A/N: Or homeostasis. :D)**.

* * *

_Breathe in, breathe out. Inhale, exhale._

"I. Can. Do this!" Gami puffed her cheeks out as she jogged to the riverbank that Saturday dawn. Toying with her soccer ball, she sensed the aura of a newly-risen sun, like that of the sky behind her.

"Hiyas," Taiyou could only grin sheepishly.

"Hullo," She smiled back.

"Your answer…?"

"Is I'm sorry." That was all she could say if she didn't want to burden Taiyou-kun more. The cliché, 'we can still be friends' line wasn't really as much as an antibiotic to a bacterial infection; rather, it was more of an apply-cold-water-to-burnt-area thing.

To her surprise, he nodded.

"Got it," He smiled. For some reason, Taiyou was happy. Not the, 'I'm-happy-since-you're-happy' kind of happy, but more like, 'I'm-glad-I-did-that' happy. Well he couldn't have known what was up with him **(A/N: Or could he? :P)**.

"Thank you," He started. "Thanks for being a wonderful person. Heck, thank you for having entered through that hospital door in the first place—"

"You should be thanking Suke-chan for that," She smiled shyly.

"—Tempting, but nah. Thank you, really, Mamori Gami. It is a pleasure to have known you. Still friends?" He offered his hand. Gami tackle-hugged him instead.

"Best."

* * *

"Nobody told me it was spring this time of the year!" An orange-haired woman squeaked through her bags. Kazemaru continued to haul the rest of the luggage in his car as Sokudone led the new arrival to their vehicle.

"Tenshi-chan's just dying to see you again, Isis."

* * *

"Kyousuke,"

A figure stood behind the hunched form of the noodle-eating latter. She had found him in RaiRaiken, the place that Hibiki-san once owned and now passed on to one of Sokudone-san's suito— teammates **(A/N: Anyone guessed the word? :P)**.

Now why would an ex-SEED settle for an old place like this?

Gami would've asked that herself if it was just any other day, but seeing how her best friend tensed up at the sudden call, she decided to let it go.

"Before I say anything that might actually matter to you—"

But what Gami didn't know was that anything she said really did matter to Kyousuke **(A/N: *o*)**.

"—My mom told me to make the best choice, and not the right one. What I specifically told her before was that I'd do what I want and what was right," She began, eyes holding the image of her best friend. "Suke-chan if I had known this would happen to me…"

Kyousuke waited for the words to come; waited for her to express regret on having a pathetic excuse for a childhood friend who would hurt her and simultaneously like her as well. But they never came **(A/N: And thank Kami they didn't!)**.

"I think you know about Taiyou-kun confessing to me, right? Well, today I…politely declined him, and well, I'm going to do that to you too…except since you're my childhood friend you ought to have a longer lecture," An eighth of his mouth smiled, and the whole of RaiRaiKen listened intently **(A/N: Old men and their fetish for high school love affairs…right, Jer-bear?)**.

"Suke-chan, I've always asked for you to decide for me, right? Like when I had to choose between nori and sushi and you said pocky—" The orange hair fell past the shoulders as the girl laughed **(A/N: There's a tumblr account with nori and sushi in it, and it's Minamisawa and Kurama. :D)**.

"Well, this is my first time choosing without your help. To tell you the truth, it's harder than diamond. But, I've decided. I will not choose either of you or Taiyou-kun— or _anyone_ else that you're worried might do the same," She added quickly when she saw the slight movement from Kyousuke; that signaled he was going to inquire something **(A/N: That she had apparently beaten him to. :P)**.

"But we can still—"

"Of course we can! That's a silly question coming from a not-so-silly person!"

And overflowing with gratitude, love and joy, Kyousuke stood and hugged his best friend for the second time in his life **(A/N: The first being in Chappie 4. *u*)**. He could not have been any happier than this.

* * *

Isis knew her faults and her flaws. She knew that Gami still yearned for Shusui's attention and love; Max was alright, but an orange etch that came directly from red and yellow pencils could never have the same shade as that of an original orange pencil. The same applied to the hole in her daughter's heart **(A/N: I'm sorry if you guys are confused with my analogies. :D)**.

As she contemplated on this, she thought of what Gami had said on the phone.

"_What did you do when you realized you also loved otoo-san?"_

Gami might as well have been asking what Isis had asked her all those years ago.

"_What would you do if two boys you're very close friends with like you—probably to the brink of love— and you knew about this?"_

Ah, well. Aphrodite was not pleased with Isis' choice, apparently. That hypocrite of a goddess.

Not like any of them could do anything about it, Isis smirked.

* * *

While Gami had chosen to remain single but still maintain the relationship she had with Kyousuke and Taiyou, she wanted the two boys to get along with each other—

Taiyou: No thanks.

Kyousuke: NEVER.

And while that wasn't completely a mission impossible, she decided for that to be her new goal— and even if the goalpost was big, it was hard to make a shot get in. Like, when the obstacles are an oversteaming sun puking out swords at you **(A/N: Teehee. You geddit?)**.

This could have passed as a happily ever after, if happily ever after could consider the main character happy but single. Gami hoped so.

She always did like being happy, after all.

* * *

(The Path of the Megamino Sokudone Side Story)

"I'm serious, Sokudone. Stop it."

"B-but…my G-Gami…a-and—"

"You're not making that much sense, Done," Gouenji Nayujin, happily married to who-else-could-it-be after the Holy Road Finals, continued to hand over her endless supply of Kleenex to her moping-bawling best friend **(A/N: I'm sorry for those who don't like OC pairings. :I)**.

So the shorter, happier **(A/N: YEAH RIGHT.)**, unmarried black-haired woman blew her nose on a tissue before she talked again. It took about five minutes, actually.

"My Gami," She explained, the crocodile-ish **(A/N: Cause they're half-comically fake, and they're half-humongous. :D)** tears seemingly having stopped. "Has chosen the path of a happily single woman. Like me. Oh my Kami, they're coming back—" And on that point, Nayujin wondered if her friend was more pipe than bone.

* * *

_Epilogue_**  
Orange and Blue:**

"What?" They chorused with incredulity in their tone.

"'I made a Tumblr account for you two' or 'I'm going to go make onigiri'?" Gami asked, her short hair slipping off to the right as she tilted her head, mildly confused.

"Why…would you do that?" Kyousuke glared at Taiyou. Taiyou smiled in a not-so-friendly manner.

"Because it'll help you bond, okay? And I'll be monitoring you two if you don't take care of it like I would to my pilot's aviator license."

"Gami, first of all, you're too young for one; second, I cannot share my thinking space with…a Tsurugi Kyousuke; third, can't it be us insteaaad?" He pouted at the last part; Kyousuke shocked him with lightning **(A/N: Via angry looks! :)) )**.

"Is it just us? Or there are other people in the team doing it too?"

"Eh, well, the managers and Kinakon have theirs; Ichi-chan made his own; Tenman and Shinsuken have done a couple of collaborations. It's about time you join too!" She smiled at the two boys.

"What else did you do?" Kyousuke asked with caution.

"You two have a FaceBook page, an official Twitter account and a _lot_ of Instagram followers."

"WHAT?"

* * *

This is the end…yeah. :D I dunno, I'm horrible at ending things. But anyway, like The Doctor, I hate endings. :| Sometimes I want a really good story to go on and on, but if a story sucked, I wouldn't even bother to read it till the end. :D

What am I saying…

Well, that Tumblr thing? It's partly true. Guys, visit _asktaiyouandtsurugi .tumblr __.com_! They're currently inactive, but their posts are sooooo! :)) Gami or I have never made any of the above mentioned, nonfictionally speaking. :D

*sigh*

My author's notes tend to be annoying, I know. But oh well. YOLO, my amigos. :))

Now that this is over, I'll settle for my 100-worded stories and drabbles. And maybe try to get my _Topsy Turvy _shiz on. Cause I ain't goin' nowhere with that stupid story. :(

I'll be hiding in the shadows until _Nisekoi_ and _Horimiya_ get officialized as part of the anime/manga category. I hope the FanFiction people see this. Hallo. :D

Finally, I love you all and thank you for the support I've been given. I'll always cherish the reviews, and smile at the hopefully increasing readers, and people who'll favorite this. Not that I want to be famous, I just want my story to be read. It's the hope for every aspiring writer, right? :)

Ja ne!

Oh, and Happy Easter. :3

-AniMa (_3/31 ; 1:08 AM, Philippines. last edited: 3/31 ; 10:56 PM_)


End file.
